


Hospitality

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Legolas goes to Imladris to represent his people at the Council that Elrond Peredhel has called, but he didn't realize the hospitality he would unexpectedly would receive.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hospitality pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash hints, eventual lemon later, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell, Ell/Elr/Leg later.

Rating: Starts off at an innocent PG-13, but will get up to NC-17 eventually. Let it buuiiiild!!

Notes: This is based on another pic done by the Theban Band found here: 

[

"Well, I hear that the hospitality is something to see here, Legolas ernilen," Calenglîr commented with a wink of his soft cornflower blue eyes and a slight toss of his silver mane. "Wildlife is not the only exotic thing here, I have heard say."(my prince)

 

"Do you speak of young Arwen?" Legolas asked in curiosity.

 

"Nay, I speak of the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. Many a heart has fallen for them. I wonder if you shall," Calenglîr mused teasingly as he brushed a stray lock of his silver hair behind a pointed ear.

 

"Surely you jest! We have come here to represent my father, King Thranduil, to Imladris! Not dally with the Lord's sons or any of them!" the blond prince replied somewhat laughingly, though his face was serious.

 

"My apologies, mellonen. I meant no offense, only jested," Calenglîr apologized, bowing his head slightly. (my friend)

 

"None shall be taken so long as your remember our duties. You may dally. But I shall not. This is too important," Legolas replied softly, his eyes firm as they rode to the valley ridge. He smirked and glanced at his friend. "I'll race you to the valley!" he cried before kneeing his mount into a swift gallop, Calenglîr's surprised shout and laugh echoing behind briefly before the silver haired warrior Elf joined his prince in the race.

 

~**~~**~

 

Laughing as they arrived at the edge of the valley's forest, Legolas and Calenglîr slowed their mounts to catch their breath. The horses tossed their heads happily, as exhilarated as their riders to have gotten the race after a long dull journey.

 

But Legolas stopped suddenly, cocking his head. Almost unseen, he and Calenglîr had their bows out and notched as they searched the woods.

 

"You bring joyful laughter, strangers to Imladris. And yet done so freely in unknown territory?" a soft voice called out near them as they looked for the source.

 

"Is it wrong to enjoy what Nature has provided by the grace of the Valar?" Legolas called back out, smirking slightly as he trailed keen blue eyes over the shaded foliage around them.

 

"Nay, stranger, it is not. But it is folly to give away your position when the Dark has been roaming of late." Another spoke out as two figures appeared, arrows aimed at the two travelers.

 

"Would the Dark be allowed so close to Imladris? Surely you jest! Unless it is that its guardians are not as it is said," the Mirkwood prince asked archly as he put his bow and arrow away, then raised his hands placatingly.

 

A bark of laughter left the newcomer on the right. "Well met, stranger. Welcome to Imladris! I am Elladan, son of Elrond, Lord of Imladris. This is my brother, Elrohir," Elladan said with a grin as he gestured to his twin, who bowed his head in greeting.

 

"I am Prince Legolas Thranduilon of Mirkwood. This is my friend and aide, Calenglîr," Legolas replied with a bow of his head, mirrored by Calenglîr. "We have come as representatives of Mirkwood for Lord Elrond's summons."

 

"Welcome to Imladris, Prince of Mirkwood. We will guide you the rest of the way," Elrohir said with a soft smile before turning his steed with his brother to start the journey into Imladris.

 

"It is appreciated," Calenglîr commented with a wink at Legolas. The prince smirked back and just shook his head before following the twin sons of Elrond into Imladris. So far, all he'd glimpses of were gray eyes and chiseled features, for the helmets the two wore masked all else.

 

They rode along amiably, asking and answering questions as they entered into the Last Homely House. Legolas and Calenglîr stopped speaking as they looked around in awe, stunned by the beauty surrounding them. The twins exchanged amused looks as they led the way into the main courtyard and were met by Erestor and Glorfindel.

 

"Greetings, guests. To whom do we have the honor of meeting?" Erestor asked with a smile as the four dismounted and their horses were taken care of.

 

"Legolas Thranduilon and Calenglîr of Mirkwood," Elladan said with a grin as he and his twin took off their helmets. A swift intake of breath was heard very briefly, catching their attention, while Erestor and Glorfindel returned the introductions and greetings. Elladan glanced over to see Legolas watching Elrohir and him briefly before focusing sharply on Erestor. Smirking softly, the twins locked twinkling gray eyes in triumphant amusement. This was going to be fun!

 

The two advisors led Legolas and Calenglîr to be settled and the twins went in an opposite direction for their own rooms and then a visit with their father. Just as they were parting though, twin gray eyes locked with curious blue before parting and going separate ways. The twins looked at each other, then smiled softly. Some planning had to be done for the Mirkwood prince.

 

~**~~**~

 

With a soft sigh of pleasure, Legolas sank into the bath water blissfully. "Oh by the Valar this feels good…" he moaned out as he sank under then came up again after wetting his hair. He relaxed in the steaming water before grabbing the soaps and washed himself. 'That is the one thing about traveling…no time to bathe,' he thought as he scrubbed his hair before sinking down again to rinse. When he came back up, he lay back against the stone lip and let the hot water soothe him as he thought on the day.

 

Elrond had revealed to him the concerns on the rising darkness and that he feared the One Ring had returned to Middle Earth. Legolas frowned in concern over that thought as he ran his fingers through the wispy trails of hair that floated around him.

 

'If the One Ring has returned, then all of us are in danger. Elrond was wise to call this Council. I just hope people will listen,' he thought darkly before getting out of the in ground bath and toweling himself off. He put on one of the deep green robes that hung in the guest wardrobe, then went into his guestroom to get his comb.

 

He sat down on his bed, closing his eyes peacefully as he combed through his hair. He hummed softly, relaxing and failing to hear the soft sounds of his door opening and closing. He was thus startled all of a sudden as the comb left his fingers just as the bed dipped with the extra weight of two people. He opened his eyes slowly as the soft scent of lavender mixed with the smell of the woods floated to his senses. Looking up slowly as the comb was gingerly run through his hair, he smiled softly as another gentle hand ran down his right arm, caressing him with tingles. "I did not know that there was a custom of the twins of Lord Elrond to come and relax their guests," he murmured, his smile relaxing as he did.

 

One of the twins, 'Elrohir,' he thought, leaned closer with a little smile. "Ada asked us to make sure you were comfortable. 'Tis only proper that we show the Prince of Mirkwood true Imladris' hospitality," the twin purred out as he ran his fingers through the damp golden locks.

 

"Do you suggest then that my friend will not receive equal treatment because he is not a prince?" Legolas asked softly, only half jesting.

 

"Nay, Prince. We but wish to help relax you in this trying time," the other twin, Elladan, replied softly as he leaned his head in to nuzzle the wet locks. His eyes closed as slowly he gently fingered the opened robe and pushed it off ever so gently.

 

Legolas slowly reached up and stopped the questing fingers, eyes half lidded, yet saddened. "Nay. I can not allow this. I represent my kingdom in this dangerous time and I will not fail our people or all of Arda, just for a moment's reprieve of my duties and a small dalliance with two exotic Elves," he whispered softly, his gentle tones sad, yet determined.

 

The twins looked at each other in surprise briefly as the blond prince stood and moved fluidly to the window. Their matching gray eyes took in the form of the one who had rejected their offer thoughtfully, intrigued. Not many Ellyn or Ellyth could deny the twin sons of Elrond when they approached. The fact that Legolas had done so and successfully made the two respect him even more.

 

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilon. We shall take our leave then at your behest," Elladan said softly, though there was the slightest hint of amusement in his soft tones. (Well met)

 

"But know this, Prince…our offer stands. And you have but to ask," Elrohir said with a playful wink at his twin before they left.

 

Sighing heavily, Legolas leaned his head against the cool stone pane. 'Aiya Elbereth…grant me the willpower to resist those two so I might not lose my path in this battle,' he prayed silently. But even as he winged his prayer to the unseen stars, he knew that he might not be able to resist such tempting spoils. But he would indeed try!

 

TBC

 

](https://www.squidge.org/~praxisters/lotr/Elves/slides/hospitality.html</a></u>%20Drooled%20over%20without%20permission%20and%20inspiring,%20I%20take%20full%20blame%20for%20writing%20this.%20Additional%20translation%20notes%20at%20the%20bottom.%20Also,%20this%20is%20my%20first%20shot%20at%20this%20pairing,%20though%20I%20do%20so%20adore%20it!%20Yummy%20Elf%20on%20Elf%E2%80%A6puuuuurr%E2%80%A6enjoy%20and%20please%20review!!</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>'thoughts'</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>Sighing%20as%20he%20looked%20around,%20Legolas%20smiled%20slightly%20as%20he%20took%20in%20their%20new%20surroundings.%20He%20grinned%20as%20he%20caught%20his%20friend's%20eye,%20then%20continued%20his%20perusal%20of%20their%20surroundings.%20)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations bring about connections.

Title: Hospitality pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash hints, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, naughty imagery.

Pairings: Elr/Ell, Ell/Elr/Leg later.

Rating: Still PG-13, but it gets naughty!

Notes: Now we get to see how the twins TRULY seduce! (Yes, I want this to be sweet…not some pwp…gratuitous sex it is not…yet.) Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Hitching his quiver higher onto his shoulder and adjusting the strap, Legolas walked swiftly behind Glorfindel as the Seneschal led him to the practice range. He sighed softly, tossing his blond hair from his face in irritation as the wind began playing with it, rolling his eyes as the Elda laughed softly at him, smiling. "Laugh it up…it is not you the wind is playing with!" Legolas said, grinning in amusement as Glorfindel chuckled again.

 

"Aye, that is true. But it likes you Wood Elves just fine," Glorfindel teased back as they finally came to the range. "Ah, here we go. Are you sure you do not want someone with you?" he asked amiably, smiling.

 

"Nay. I need to get some frustrations out. Today's council was a farce. I see not why our dear host puts up with such meandering!" Legolas cried in a burst of frustration, and then sighed, shaking his head. "My apologies. I do not wish to criticize the other Elf Lords, but if this is why talks have been so slow, then no wonder Ada did not want to come! He has less patience then I!"

 

"And that would prove why he sent you instead of coming himself. You showed great wisdom and listening in the Council today, pen-neth. Do not judge them so harshly and have faith," Glorfindel replied gently, smiling as he put a soothing hand on Legolas' shoulder in comfort.(young one)

 

"Hannon le, mellonen. I will try to prove your words right," Legolas murmured softly, smiling up at the other blond before going out onto the plains so he could take some target practice. Glorfindel watched him go for a minute before sighing and heading back to the house to meet up with his lover. Legolas focused on the range, moving back far enough to be a challenge, then began firing his arrows in swift succession, not even blinking. He did this for several rounds, taking some time to gather his arrows back and refire them, releasing his pent-up frustration. 'Elrond warned me that it would be trying! I had no idea that they were such stubborn idiots!' he thought in disgust as he fired off another succession of arrows. (Thank you, my friend)

 

He blinked suddenly as he heard applause behind him and looked over to see Elladan and Elrohir sauntering over to him while applauding. "Incredible! You did not miss a shot!" Elrohir exclaimed as he bounced over, grinning mischievously. Legolas found himself returning the grin before he knew it and relaxed.

 

"Aye indeed, gwanur. But it seemed so intense. Could it be our Prince is a bit stressed?" Elladan added slyly, grinning as Legolas cocked an eyebrow at him as they came over. (brother - twin)

 

"I know not what you mean, mellonen. However, if you would like, I would not mind having a shooting match with you. I would like to see how fair the Imladrian Elves against we of the Mirkwood," Legolas replied flippantly, and then grinned as the twins grinned widely.

 

"Your challenge has been made and accepted! Prepare thyself!" Elrohir responded melodramatically, grinning as Legolas laughed and relaxed even more.

 

The twins got their bows out and nocked, then all three decided on what to aim at. They each took turns firing, finding that they were all very evenly matched, which made for an excellent game. They challenged each other randomly, laughing or jesting as they relaxed and let their stresses out for the day. After a while, they packed up and took to walking through the trees, talking amiably about many things: their lives growing up, their families, and their homes. All three seemed to come to a silent concession not to mention the Council and its troubles that day.

 

They eventually made it back in time to get changed and ready for dinner and promised to meet up at the Fire Hall, where a grand dinner was going to be held. Legolas found himself actually even humming lightly as he returned to his rooms to get ready, donning a silver and green tunic that swept down over his hips, while underneath he wore a pair of green leggings. He rebraided his hair, adding in some clips from his mother to decorate the flaxen silk before going over and putting on his silver band to show his status. It was a braided band with tiny flecks of white gold mingling in it, while a single emerald leaf trimmed the center.

 

Satisfied, he grabbed his boots and put them on before heading for the fire hall. He met up with Calenglîr on the way and they chatted as they walked towards the formal dining hall. Once there, Legolas found himself looking around the room, searching for the twins. He frowned slightly when he didn't see either of them, but then shrugged it off as he spoke to his best friend while they made their way to sit near Elrond.

 

Elrond smiled softly at them both and nodded at them as they sat down. They both nodded back then began chatting amiably with the Peredhel Lord and his two advisors, Erestor and Glorfindel. Neither noticed the lithe movements of two Elves as they came in just before dinner started, nor the gray eyes of the twins as they silently watched Legolas throughout dinner.

 

After dinner came a time of dance and music as Imladris showed their honored guests the true times of joy and peace. Many an Elf maiden asked Legolas to dance and the young prince found himself almost constantly dancing. He found though that he tired of the boring flirtatious chatter and, at the first sign of a break, snuck out onto the surrounding balcony.

 

Sighing in relief, the Mirkwood prince leaned his head against the cool marble pillar he was near as he watched the stars. He smiled softly and closed his eyes as one of his favorite tunes floated out, surrounding him in its light airy tones and soothing him. He hummed softly along, mixing in the harmony his mother would always sing when this song played as he took in the peaceful surroundings. He heard the soft shift of feet and robes near him, but didn't move. Lavender and the soft scent of pine tickled his nose and he felt a gentle smile come unwittingly to his lips as he relaxed even more.

 

"Elbereth painted a lovely sight this night. Do you not think so, pen bain?" Elladan's voice was gentle as he and Elrohir came to stand next to Legolas, though they didn't come too close. (beautiful one)

 

"Aye. Her happiness shimmers down onto us like dust," Legolas whispered softly as he looked up at the sky filled with twinkling stars.

 

"We saw you vanish…very wise of you, mellonen," Elrohir said teasingly as he tilted his head to look at Legolas, who smiled back.

 

"Maidens are sweet…until they go too far. Parties tend to bore me, though I must say that Lord Elrond does throw an excellent one," the fair prince replied as he nuzzled the warming marble. He closed his eyes and began humming again to the tune that surrounded them in soothing melodies and harmonies. He felt a warmth move closer to him, then heard a soft tenor join his, weaving a melody along with his softly. Soon after, a gentle baritone joined the twin songs, softly interweaving among their harmonies as they sang the song.

 

With a soft sigh, Legolas broke the trance he seemed to have fallen into as the music ended and applause along with laughter floated out from the hall. He looked over and locked eyes with the twins, all reading the other to see what they would find with each other. Slowly, he held his hands out and they reached out as well. Their fingers met in-between, lacing together as they watched each other carefully. Quietly, the twins moved closer, bringing up the hands they held captured with their own to their chests as they drew to Legolas' side.

 

Watching them silently, Legolas felt a soft smile cross his lips as they wrapped their other arms around his waist or back, holding him close. He leaned his head onto Elladan's chest, smiling even more as Elrohir laid his own head amidst the flaxen silk crowning Legolas' head. He felt a soft press upon his head and relaxed with a soft sigh, letting their presence soothe his mind of all the troubles that were out there, waiting to strike.

 

After a few minutes, he pulled back slowly so he wouldn't startle them, then smiled endearingly at them before kissing their palms and releasing their hands. He winked at them as they both cocked identical eyebrows in query at him, then they both watched as he all but glided back into the hall and the party going on.

 

"Gwanur…I do believe that he is playing with us," Elrohir murmured as he leaned into his brother, watching the lithe form of the Mirkwood Prince return to the dance floor once again, this time with Arwen.

 

"Aye, brother…I believe you are right. We shall have to play along, but on our terms," Elladan replied softly and they smirked up at each other in pleasure at the thought. Returning to the party, they continued to enjoy the night, but knew that things had only just begun for the Mirkwood prince.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath reveals more than usual.

Title: Hospitality pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash hints, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, naughty imagery.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg later.

Rating: Still PG-13, but it gets naughty!

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Hey all!! Left ya hanging and I do apologize!! We left with Legolas teasing those twins…now we get to see whom the better tease is! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Storming from the Council halls with an equally agitated Calenglîr behind him, Legolas growled softly as he all but ripped his crown from his head. He stomped into his rooms and, with a snarl of frustrated anger, threw the metal band hard into a corner, filling the tense silence with a ring as it clanged into the stone wall and floor. He growled softly as he began pacing his room, ignoring the now concerned look he was earning from his best friend. Rarely did the Mirkwood prince ever lose his temper. But when it was loosed, even the trees bowed down to it.

 

"Those FOOLS! The longer we wait to do something, the more power Sauron will gather! Wait for the Ring to appear indeed…who do they think it is? Some kind of trinket that will bend to their peerless wisdom?" Legolas demanded of the room, raging at the foolishness of the group he had been forced to listen and try to lend his advice to.

 

"They know not what we have been through. Perhaps that is why your father did not come and instead sent you, ernilen taur," Calenglîr said patiently, his own ire having calmed in the face of his prince's rage. (my forest prince)

 

"They know not? Of course they know not! They do not live in our darkening forests, where our very existence is a fight for survival!" Legolas all but yelled at his friend. He stopped and took a calming breath, flushing with anger and embarrassment. "Forgive me, meldir…I meant not to take my rage out on you," he murmured softly as he brought his troubled gaze up to his friend's sympathetic one. (dear friend)

 

"Tis no trouble, meldir. I am your friend and advisor. I did not take offense to your need to vent, for I feel it as well," Calenglîr replied easily, grinning and earning a rueful chuckle from his friend.

 

"You know me well, meldir…hannon chen," Legolas remarked on a sigh as he sank into one of the plush high back chairs that adorned his room. He placed his head onto a hand, sighing again. "I do not know how Lord Elrond puts up with their meandering and pompousness. We are all of the Eldar…surely we could show some form of unity in the fight to stop the dark tide?" he spoke softly, getting his thoughts out as they whirled around in his head, as chaotic as his rage had been. (thank you)

 

Calenglîr knelt next to his friend, placing a soothing hand on a jiggling knee. Slowly, Legolas brought his troubled gaze to rest on his friend as his agitation slowed and stilled. Smiling softly up at his prince, Calenglîr suggested softly, "You need to relax, ernilen taur. Come and have a bath and relax. We can go to the more public ones and perhaps you could persuade one of the fair maidens to massage away your tension, hmm?" He grinned as Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement.

 

"Save for the last, I think I shall take you up on that offer. Come…let us go and relax in the springs," Legolas replied warmly as he reached a hand down to squeeze the one on his knee. Calenglîr smiled in agreement as he nodded and they both stood, still tense from the meeting, but more than willing to partake of the known relaxing methods offered at the fair vale of Imladris.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Talking softly as they walked into the shielded, yet public springs, Calenglîr and Legolas made their way through the baths, looking for an empty one, hands clutching the towels around their waists modestly. They stopped suddenly, curious, as they heard soft laughter float up from one of the more screened in springs as well as quiet talking. Moving over as they recognized one of the voices, the two Mirkwood inhabitants peered in subtly, their curiosity overwhelming.

 

"Really, Ada…you need to relax more!" Elrohir's laugh rang out again as he sat behind his father, massaging the tense shoulders as his father relaxed in the bath with his twin sons.

 

Elrond sighed heavily and shook his head. "Today was a disaster. I can not believe what Galadriel suggested, yet I was there, hearing it with my own ears," he said softly, then smirked as Elrohir pushed his shoulders down again. He let his head fall back onto his son's lap, closing his eyes as strong fingers worked into the tightened muscle. Elladan smiled softly as he watched their father, then reached under the water and brought up one slender foot to massage. The Imladrian Lord all but purred in pleasure as he sank down a bit more, his arms propped up on his other son's knees as the twins worked to relax their father with tenderness and patience.

 

Calenglîr smirked as he looked at his prince, who was watching the scene intently, then licked his lips. He leaned in, whispering softly, "I wish that I were either one of the twins or the Lord himself. I would not mind either." He grinned as Legolas snapped his head around, astonished and blushing brightly.

 

"Or perhaps you would like to come out so that you are not thought of as voyeurs," Elrond's voice floated out wryly as he sat still relaxed, though his face was creased with a smirk. Elladan and Elrohir were busy stifling their snickers as they worked on their father and waited for the culprits to emerge.

 

Legolas shot a withering glare at his friend before creeping out sheepishly. "I apologize Lord Elrond…neither of us was intending to intrude," he said solemnly as he bowed his head while standing before the three Peredhil guiltily.

 

"Well, well…the young Prince who would break up the Council has turned into an Elf of good taste!" Elladan commented jovially, laughing as Elrond splashed him in exasperation while Legolas' face flushed swiftly.

 

"He meant not to cause such a disturbance, my Lords!" Calenglîr cried in defense of his friend as he stepped forward boldly.

 

"Sedh-pen beren. Ennas al-no eithad si," Elrond's voice held a soft reprimand, yet a soothing tone as he sat up slowly, relaxed. Calenglîr flushed and looked down, murmuring an apology as Legolas watched the Elf Lord with respect and a slight tinge of fear. (Be still, bold one. There is no insult here.)

 

"Im thel-û eithad an le egor i hûd," Legolas stated softly, placing a hand before his friend to hold him back as he locked eyes with Elrond. His voice became vehement as he stepped forward. "Im innas-û bronia-talath-nin an danna-vi na dúath," he whispered fiercely, eyes flashing firmly with his anger and certitude. (I meant no insult to you or the assembly; I will not endure my land to fall into darkness.)

 

Elrond held Legolas' gaze steadily for a few minutes, allowing the space to fill with silence as he listened to the prince's words and heart within them. He smiled and closed his eyes as he rolled his shoulders, relaxing. "And it shall not fall, Legolas of Mirkwood. Galadriel had some points, but she was forgetting that not everyone is protected with the powerful spells of the Rings of Power." He opened an eye to gaze at Legolas before bringing his face up to gaze at the youth. "We will find a way, I promise, ernil-nin," he said firmly, smiling gently as Legolas visibly relaxed. (my prince)

 

"Hannon-evyr, Elrond…hannon le," the prince whispered with heartfelt sincerity as he smiled joyfully at the Lord of Imladris. Elrond inclined his head in acceptance of the thanks, then smiled back. (Thank you very much…thank you)

 

Slapping the water lightly, Elladan smirked invitingly at the two Silvan elves. "Come and join us, mellynen! I should think the hot waters shall relax you very much!" he offered cheerfully, though his gaze locked with Legolas and a brief feeling passed between them, wrought with hidden meaning.(my friends)

 

Legolas smiled softly as he broke the spell by allowing his towel to drop before sliding into the pool with the three Peredhil, followed by Calenglîr. Elrond chuckled softly as he moved over to the other side of his son, saying, "Come, Legolas…take use of Elrohir's talents. He is very good at relaxing."

 

"As is Elladan," Elrohir demurred, smiling in delight at the praise, and then shifted so Legolas could sit between his legs. He set to work, chuckling softly as Legolas' head fell back as the blond groaned in pleasure. He gazed down at the relaxing face, smiling softly as hazy blue met his gray while he worked into the tight muscles. He looked up and grinned as Elladan worked deep into Calenglîr's own shoulders, earning a purr of delight from the swiftly falling Elf.

 

Elrond chuckled softly as he relaxed against the lip of the in ground tub, watching them with a grin. He knew of his sons' fascination with the Mirkwood prince, but also knew that Thranduil would not be pleased if things were to become more. But, who was he to stop such things? He chuckled again as Calenglîr began speaking to him softly about the council meeting, sliding over to sit next to the Imladrian Lord as Elladan sank back into the pool and grabbed a lazy foot from the fair Prince. 'Maybe I shall taste of Mirkwood's fruits as well,' the Peredhel Lord thought in amusement as he spoke with the youth.

 

Legolas watched everything in a haze of relaxing pleasure, melting under the twins' ministrations. He looked up again into Elrohir's eyes and smirked as he saw the somewhat darkened cast the gray eyes had turned. The Half Elf leaned his head down, whispering softly, "You look so delicious, ernilen valthen. I would love to see what you are in the aftermath of your climax." His voice purred in an erotic turn, causing the flaxen haired Prince to moan slightly with desire. Smirking, the ebony haired Elf leaned back up and caught his brother's gaze, speaking silently on his success. (my golden prince)

 

Soon though, the group decided that becoming wrinkled from the water was not needed and all left the baths gracefully, cocooning themselves in soft robes of either brown or green. They spoke softly, laughing here and there when a quick remark was made by one of their group. Parting ways, the Imladris group went towards their wing while the Mirkwood party continued onto their wing, both somehow knowing that something was about to change…for the better.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins help Legolas to find some release.

Title: Hospitality pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, naughty imagery.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg later, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Hehe…I'm going to be evil and take a slightly different turn than expected, though if anyone was paying attention in the last chapter, they saw this coming! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Humming softly as he walked down the halls of Imladris, Legolas headed for his destination at an almost leisurely pace. After his blow-up in the Council three days before, things had been both tense and touchy. But Elrond was not the known diplomat that he was for lack of skill and now the Council had started speaking on plans of action. Talks were now focusing on the possibilities of sharing patrols with each land and in increasing the communication between all four of the Elven lands. So, while sheepish at his outburst of anger at the Council meeting three days prior, Legolas felt that indeed that had been what was needed.

 

'Ada will be happy and proud…I hope,' Legolas thought with a slight smile as he came around the corner and headed into the library. With all of the talks of opening communications and sharing border patrols, he wasn't quite certain that the normally pompous and aloof King Thranduil would be so open to such changes. 'But he will have to…if we want to survive,' the Prince thought sadly as he walked along the book lined shelves, looking for something to read in regards to the history of their peoples. Known for its vastness in stored knowledge, Imladris' library was a welcome sanctuary for those who sought knowledge.

 

And also for other sanctuary, as Legolas found out to his surprise while he stared at what he saw before him. Elrond sat at his desk with a lapful of Elf, smiling softly up at the silver haired Elf as the one spoke softly to the Half Elf. They both chuckled softly, neither seeming to even notice Legolas as the prince watched them in growing confusion and shock. Elrond leaned his head up, whispering something into a pointed ear and the silver haired Elf laughed, throwing his head back as he laughed.

 

Eyes widening impossibly more, Legolas stared as his best friend, Calenglîr, leaned in and whispered something to Elrond, earning a soft, husky chuckle from the Lord and a slowly moving hand up on a lean thigh. Calenglîr's face was playful, yet desire could be seen even from where the prince stood, staring.

 

Cheeks reddening in embarrassment as Elrond and Calenglîr began to kiss softly, Legolas spun on his heel, his original intent gone from his mind. He nearly ran to his rooms, heart pounding in his embarrassment and confusion. 'Calenglîr and Lord Elrond? Are they…' he stopped his train of thought, blushing even more at the inanity of it. 'Well that is a given. One does not just sit on someone's lap like that with such intent if they are friends!' he told himself sternly, but his cheeks were still burning. He took a steadying breath, and then leaned against his door, banging his head slightly on the wood. 'Well…I did tell him he could dally,' he thought wryly, then began to chuckle softly at everything that had happened.

 

Shaking his head, he went over and grabbed the russet robe he'd come to wear when he needed to relax. And right then…he needed to badly. Swiftly, he went out the doors and headed for the springs, knowing a nice hot dip and some...other stuff...would help relax his frazzled nerves.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A sigh left the Mirkwood prince's lips as he relaxed into the hot water. He closed his eyes, smiling softly as he felt his muscles slowly unwind from the scene he had witnessed and other muscles made themselves known. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly. 'And I said Calenglîr was a pervert,' he thought in amusement as he reached a hand up to grasp the stiff flesh that had come to his 'attention'. He hadn't meant to walk in on the two Elves…like he knew! But the sight had been strangely arousing and so his embarrassment wasn't just from walking in on such an intimate time.

 

He let his head fall back languorously as he stroked himself slowly, spreading his legs for better grip. His eyes fluttered close as a breathy moan of pleasure left him, images of Elrond riding his friend or the other way around came unbidden to his mind's eye. He lost himself to the feeling, unsure if it was the images of his friend or Elrond that were causing him such desire.

 

Almost imperceptibly, another hand suddenly joined his own as locks of hair caressed down the Prince's chest, a warm chest barely touching his back as the Elf behind him leaned in to 'help' Legolas' problem. Legolas' soft gasp of pleasured surprise flew out followed by a moan as he let his head fall back even more. His darkening blue eyes gazed up into stormy gray and he moaned lightly again as he was stroked. His hand fell to the side of his thigh as he shifted up into the hand stroking him, breathy moans of pleasure escaping him as he gazed up at the one 'helping' him. "El…rohir…" he moaned out softly and the gray eyes crinkled in amusement tinged lust.

 

"Looks like he is still coherent, gwanuren," Elladan's voice, deepened by desire, purred out from across the bath, earning a smile from Legolas as his head rolled up lazily to gaze at the Peredhel. (my twin brother)

 

"I am losing my touch then, gwaniauren," Elrohir purred out teasingly as he continued his stroking. "Perhaps you would like to help me?" he asked innocently as he looked up at his twin. (my older twin)

 

"Mmm…my pleasure," Elladan growled out softly before standing and coming over to the other two. He leaned his head in gracefully and took Legolas' lips in a soft kiss, plying the mouth with his own before delicately licking his way in. The prince's body shuddered at the pleasure of both his mouth and sex being stroked so attentively. With a soft moan, he arched and shuddered, his climax drowning him in pleasure before he fell back against the bath walls, sated.

 

Looking up at the two, Legolas flushed in both embarrassment and sated pleasure. "Pray tell what are you doing here?" he whispered, flushed.

 

"Why…helping our dear Prince of Mirkwood with a very nagging problem!" Elladan replied cheerfully, licking his lips to get the taste of Legolas fully.

 

Glancing away, Legolas stood from the bath and wrapped himself in his robe. "I did not ask for your help," he said softly as he turned away to walk away.

 

"Nay, you did not…but you also did not complain much either." Elrohir's voice was rich with amusement and confusion as they watched the prince.

 

Looking back over his shoulder, Legolas gazed at the two with an unreadable gaze. He looked down, then whispered a "Thank you" before leaving.

 

The twins looked at each other in confusion and worry. "Did we do something wrong, gwanur?" Elrohir asked quietly as he washed off his hand of Legolas' release.

 

"I think…that there is something else going on, muindoren. Come…let us see if he will talk to us," Elladan stated firmly as he got out of the tub and wrapped his slender body in a large deep green towel. Elrohir followed suit and they both headed for Legolas' room, intent on finding out what had placed the Prince into such a melancholy.(my brother)

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sitting on the divan that faced his windows, Legolas gazed steadily out into the golden day, watching the sun as it played with the wind among the leaves. His drying hair lay out behind him as he stared unseeingly at the beautiful scenery before him. His mind was anything but calm though as he thought on everything that had happened. He felt a sense of guilt rise up within him as he remembered the twins' eagerness to 'help' him. 'I should not have let it happen,' he thought sadly, then sighed as he looked down. He shifted and leaned his head back, gazing sightlessly up at the decorative ceiling.

 

He glanced over as he heard his door open and gazed at the two who came in silently, closing the door behind them as they stood before the Prince. Legolas gazed at them with an unreadable expression. "What do you wish?" he asked softly, showing none of the turmoil or longing that was racing through him.

 

"To be with you, ernilen taur," Elrohir replied quietly, his gray eyes serious as they took in the lounging form before them. (my forest prince)

 

"To help you…not just sexually," Elladan added just as softly, his own gray eyes mirroring his brother's. "Your heart is troubled."

 

Looking away, Legolas bit down a wistful sigh. "You would be as me if you walked in on your best friend and the Lord of the house in a…rather intimate posture," he said softly, his cheeks tingeing pink in embarrassment.

 

"Ah, so Ada did indeed follow through on his interests," Elladan murmured wisely as they came over. He smiled as Legolas looked up at him in surprise. "He came to us to be sure we would not mind if he took a lover and if either of us was taking the young Calenglîr into our…ministrations."

 

"Which we have not," Elrohir commented lightly as he sat down on the divan and gently pulled Legolas back against him as Elladan went to the other side and knelt on Legolas' other side. Elrohir nuzzled Legolas' ear, smiling as the blond Prince sighed softly in pleasure. "We are saving ourselves for the Prince of all princes," he purred out as Elladan ran a fingertip along Legolas' face tenderly.

 

Looking up, Legolas smiled softly before his lips were taken in a sweet kiss. He gazed up at Elladan before looking down again and leaning into Elrohir. "Why me?"

 

"Can you not sense it? There is more here than mere pleasure of the body or heart, ernilen," Elladan whispered softly as he leaned his cheek against the golden locks as Elrohir slowly began pushing down the russet robe. "There is a bond, of like we have not felt with anyone but each other."(my prince)

 

"You complete us. There is no one else we would have by us. From the moment we saw your fire and sweetness…we knew," Elrohir purred out softly as he brushed his hand slowly down a pale arm, nuzzling the damp hair. He smiled as Legolas chuckled softly, turning his head slightly to smile at the Elf-knight.

 

Sitting slowly in front of the Mirkwood Prince, Elladan took hold of the slender hands and pressed light kisses all along them, smiling as Legolas moaned softly. He looked up into navy blue eyes that watched him with interest. "Let us be with you, Legolas…let us give you what you deserve," he whispered huskily as his brother wrapped strong arms tenderly around the Silvan Elf's chest.

 

Closing his eyes as he leaned back securely into Elrohir's hold, Legolas relaxed as he nodded. "Aye…I think I would like a brief end to my darkness."

 

"Your briefness will be much more, cund-min. We shall be sure of that," Elrohir murmured out.(our prince)

 

"Al-calad car-i danna-Peredhil…an er-sui le," Elladan added lyrically, smiling as Legolas chuckled warmly again. "Haust-i?"(Not light do the Half Elves fall…for one as you; The bed)

 

"Haust-i," both Elves replied, smiling in anticipation as they moved for the bed. A slow exploration of hands and eyes accompanied their mutual relocation as towels and robe were dropped to the ground. Legolas stopped them just before the bed, smiling gently at them as he gazed at them with hooded eyes.

 

Twin pools of gray trailed over his body appreciatively as he sauntered up to them slowly, licking his lips as he came up to them. He stood before Elladan first and raised his hands up slowly. He cupped the Peredhel's cheeks, tenderly brushing his fingers over the cheekbones before moving the touches down. He unclasped the silver and emerald medallion, slowly caressing the skin it had covered briefly. He put it aside, then tenderly unbraided the raven hair that flowed around the muscular body, running his fingers through the ebony silk before leaning up to press his lips to the slightly opened lips.

 

He pulled back before strong arms could pin him, smiling impishly as he moved to the next twin, repeating his actions with equal attention and tenderness. He didn't move back though as Elrohir wrapped his arms around the Prince, holding him close. They smiled at each other and kissed tenderly as Elladan came over and pressed up to Legolas and began to remove the decorative braids from the golden silk.

 

The eldest twin then watched his brother and Legolas kiss hungrily before placing an arm around the Prince's waist, stopping the kiss. "Share some, brother…" he ordered with a smirk as the two panted softly and looked at him with desire darkened eyes.

 

"Must I? You tasted him already," Elrohir replied teasingly as he pouted.

 

"Yes because I want some as well," Elladan purred out and grinned as Legolas laughed softly, sending a thrill through both males at the erotic sound.

 

Gazing at them fondly, Legolas backed towards the bed as he laced his fingers with theirs. "Have you slept with each other?" he asked softly, curious.

 

"With each other…no. With others with us…aye that we have," Elladan answered with a smile as they followed the Prince onto the bed, crawling after him as cats on the prowl.

 

"We find other lovers…but occasionally we have the same…interest. Then, we share. Our love for each other is deep and boundless, but we only do such to share the same beauty that strikes our eye," Elrohir finished as the three lay together, Legolas between the twins. Each caressed the other softly, exploring as they spoke comfortably, legs entwined.

 

"And so I strike your eyes now?" Legolas asked teasingly, smiling as he caressed their faces, leaning back into Elrohir as Elladan pressed close.

 

"You strike our souls, mallenlass," Elladan whispered huskily, eyes deep with desire and longing as they locked with Legolas' dark blue. Eyes widening with surprise, the Prince's mouth opened to reply, but was stopped by Elladan's mouth and tongue, instead releasing a loud moan deep into the hot recesses of his captor.(golden leaf)

 

Elrohir began caressing all over the fair Prince as Elladan plundered the soft mouth for all it was worth. Legolas moaned softly, writhing between them as he clung to them both, eagerly lifting a leg at the gentle touch of Elrohir's exploring hand. His head fell back in a groan as a finger caressed his entrance and he looked down as Elladan slid down slowly. His lips were captured again instantly by Elrohir's as a finger pressed into him teasingly and he bucked. He groaned even louder as his member slid into something moist and hot and he knew in an instant that Elladan had decided to add more to his torment.

 

The twins set about driving Legolas mad with desire, one suckling his hard member while the other took the Prince's mouth in the same manner. They slowly switched places after a bit, keeping the fair haired Elf on the edge of bliss with chaste kisses and gentle caresses. Legolas all but trembled in his desire and need, nearly toppling Elladan as he pounced forward, taking the Peredhel's lips in a hungry kiss. He arched sharply as he felt a tongue press into him and rocked back, panting and whimpering in need as he rocked slowly onto that tongue.

 

He looked down as his face was caressed into Elladan's stormy gaze. Elladan smirked up at him, and then offered a vial of oil. Eyes widening in comprehension at their master plan, Legolas gazed wordlessly at Elladan. A firm nod answered his silent question and the golden haired Elf oiled his fingers before pressing them firmly into Elladan, stretching him as swiftly as he himself was being prepared. Their groans and whispered pleas for more mingled in the heavy, sex laden air, until finally they were all ready. Elrohir coated Legolas' member as the Prince returned the favor before moving in position between the eldest twin's legs.

 

Carefully, Legolas lifted Elladan's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He locked his gaze with Elladan's as he pressed in, panting softly as the eldest twin moaned continuously in pleasure. He didn't have long to adjust once inside, for Elrohir then pushed inside of the Prince, merging all three together with a chorus of moans.

 

They panted softly as they trembled at the pleasure, filled or filling perfectly. Elrohir leaned in and pressed against Legolas' back, suckling on an ear tip as he began thrusting steadily, encouraging the Prince to move with him. Together, they drove into Elladan, who cried out in a rising volume as he writhed under them. They moved in a steadily increasing rate, pounding one into the other as they moved together towards release.

 

Elladan was the first to fall over the edge of release, arching sharply as Legolas stroked his member in time to their thrusts. Shaken by the overwhelming pleasure, Legolas followed swiftly as well, moaning softly as his head fell back in bliss. He groaned as Elrohir thrust once more, spasming as he thrust again and filled the Prince with his seed. The three warrior Elves collapsed together, panting in bliss as they held tightly to each other.

 

Slowly, they parted carefully, and then curled up together, limbs and bodies entwined as they kissed lazily in sated bliss. Lying together, Legolas curled between the twins with a happy smile, contentedly laying his head on top of Elladan's chest, while Elrohir laid his head onto Legolas' shoulder. With soft happy sighs, they laced fingers and fell into reverie, no longer alone.

 

TBC (don't worry…hehe)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to part.

Title: Hospitality pt. 5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: I know I know…it's been FOREVER! I'm sorry, but the muses hit me elsewhere and RL has sucked so badly. Still sucks, but that's ok. If you notice, my Elvish is different in this and I will go over my previous chapters and fix them once I learn what I need so I am not bugging my current source. Outside of that, look for translations after the paragraphs in ( ). Thanks to Orchyd for the beta and Elvish help. Not too much longer…Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

"And the provisions shared between realms shall be discussed with your father in its entirety once the envoys come," Calenglîr's voice floated out soothingly as he sat at the desk within the Prince of Mirkwood's study. He glanced up, cocking an eyebrow as he noticed the lack of attention his words were receiving as Legolas continued to stare out the windows and into the gardens. Sighing softly, he shook his head, and then said, "And of course, all Elves shall serve me and we shall never have to worry about Elderberry juice," he said cheerfully.

 

Legolas blinked, and then looked over at his best friend in surprise before smiling sheepishly. "I am sorry, meldir. I have not been paying attention, have I?" he asked in remorse, turning from the window he'd been looking out from and heading for the desk. (dear friend)

 

Sighing again, Calenglîr smirked at his friend. "I suppose I can forgive you. You are not the only one thinking about what is happening." His eyes saddened as he gazed up at his friend. "It would seem that Imladris gave us more than hospitality," he murmured softly.

 

"Aye... it gave us life and love that we did not know we needed," Legolas replied softly before looking sadly out the windows once again. The next day they would leave for Mirkwood to prepare his father for the upcoming treaty delegations, but somehow he knew he'd be leaving more than fair Imladris behind.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Your mind is not entirely here, pen-valthenem." Elrohir's voice was gentle as he rubbed Legolas' back tenderly, the sweat from their recent activities drying on their pale skin as they lay together. (our golden one)

 

"My mind is on tomorrow. I do not wish to leave you or Elladan," Legolas replied wistfully while he turned his golden head up to gaze mournfully at his dark lover. His eyes looked troubled then. "Where is Elladan?" he asked suddenly, realizing that, in the heat of the unbidden passion that seeing Elrohir had brought on, he'd forgotten the other who had captured his heart.

 

Smiling gently before pressing a kiss to the upturned lips, Elrohir murmured, "He is on duty. He tried to switch with someone, but Glorfindel was obstinate. He will not return until sundown."

 

"Ai... I wanted to spend my last day with you both!" Legolas cried softly before he laid his head down on the strong chest of his darkling lover.

 

"Avogosto, glaur. E telitha ad," Elrohir whispered soothingly against the sweaty brow of his lover. He smiled gently as Legolas looked up; tears sparkling in the corners of the Prince's eyes, and the Elf-knight brushed the moisture away tenderly. "Avonallo, pen vain. Natham ad erthannen. Isto hen thenin," he whispered softly, smiling as Legolas' eyes lightened with hopeful happiness. (Calm yourself, golden light. He will return. No tears, beautiful one. We shall be together once more. Know that with certainty.)

 

Elrohir leaned his head in and brushed his lips over his golden Prince's, moaning when Legolas suddenly deepened the kiss. As Legolas shifted on top of him, Elrohir knew that he would make this memorable for them both, memorable enough to last them until they were together again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A gentle wind blew around Imladris as Ithil traveled slowly through the stars. Golden hair danced with the wind as Legolas stood on the balcony outside his bedroom. The soft beams of moonlight caressed his face in tender comfort as he gazed almost unseeingly at the surroundings of the peaceful valley.

 

His gaze turned inside to where his lover, Elrohir, lay sleeping, a soft smile on the kiss bruised lips as the Peredhel dreamed. Legolas' own lips turned slightly up in response to the peace he saw on his dark lover's face, and then turned his eyes once more to the valley. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened as he remembered that, with Anor's rising, he would leave this valley for his home in Mirkwood.

 

Strong arms encircled him from behind, breaking his sorrowful reverie and the Prince leaned back into the strong hold. He smiled softly as soft lips touched his neck and tasted of him, encouraging his head to fall back in pleasure and reassurance. "Elladan." The name fell from his lips in happiness as he leaned into his other lover's embrace.

 

"How did you know it was I?" Elladan queried softly in amusement as he leaned his chin on one shoulder.

 

Smiling as he leaned his head against Elladan's dark one, Legolas gazed out once more on the moonlit surroundings. "You always go for my neck in greeting. Elrohir goes for my ear and shoulder," he replied quietly, grinning as Elladan chuckled softly. "And your scent is just slightly different. Not by much though," he added as he turned his head to nuzzle the ebon braids that graced his twilight lover's head.

 

"Aye, I smell of horse," Elladan replied facetiously, grinning as Legolas chuckled in amusement at that. He nuzzled his blond prince's neck once again, then whispered softly, "Return to bed. I shall bathe and be with you in but a few moments." He leaned up, and then smiled as Legolas turned in his hold and they kissed deeply.

 

"Avodharo anann. Aniron chen dâd dû hen," Legolas whispered softly as his fingers threaded through the tightly braided ebony silk of his beloved's. They went in together and parted ways, one to bathe, and the other to crawl into bed next to the sleeping twin. Legolas curled up into Elrohir's hold, smiling as a possessive arm curled around his waist and pulled him closer. He looked up and smiled as Elrohir blinked sleepily at him before they kissed languidly. (Do not take long. I want you both this night.)

 

When Elladan joined them later, hair still damp from his bath, their passions rose even higher. The last thought that went through Legolas' mind as he was filled by and filling his twins, was that he knew he was home in their arms. As they lay together, each listening to the other's heartbeat, calm came over them and a firm knowledge that they would indeed find each other once again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The calming sounds of birds welcoming the morning surrounded the multiple parties of Elves that were readying themselves for their journeys the next morning. Legolas and Calenglîr were silent though, as they worked on saddling their horses and preparing to depart, making sure their documents were secure and well protected. Neither said much, but then, friends don't need to say much to understand. Both were lost in thought of what they were leaving behind as well as going home to and both were torn in longing.

 

They turned as they heard the call to mount up from Celeborn and knew that it was soon time to go. They would accompany the Lothlorien contingent over the Hithaiglin before heading for Mirkwood to prepare King Thranduil for the upcoming negotiations. All parties hoped that the negotiations would be more than successful.

 

Calenglîr’s face lit up as Lords Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor came down to see them off, accompanied by the twins. Legolas’ own face softened as he saw his twins, the ones who had captured his heart and soul. He smiled softly to himself as Elrond went through the other delegation first, thinking to himself on how little time had passed since he had come to Imladris and how it hadn’t seemed enough.

 

‘Only two weeks after we came did I finally follow my heart. Nay, not nearly long enough,’ he thought wistfully as he watched them. He grinned at Calenglîr as the other fairly bounced in anticipation. “Meldir... you do know that propriety is needed here. It is not well known you are sleeping with Elrond,” he warned with a chuckle.

 

Pouting, Calenglîr glared at him. “And that can go the way of the Orcs as far as I am concerned,” the silver haired Elf replied loftily, then grinned as Legolas snorted in amusement. “Besides... 'tis not common knowledge that the Prince of Mirkwood enjoys a twin sandwich,” he said with a wide grin and laughed gleefully as Legolas’ cheeks tinged pink.

 

They both quieted in their teasing of each other as Elrond came over to them, smiling softly. “I am sorry to see you both leave so soon,” he said softly as he clasped forearms with Legolas. “Be safe and I shall pray that we see each other again,” he said warmly.

 

“Do not worry, Lord Elrond. We shall return, if not to enjoy the hospitality shown us here in your fair vale,” Legolas replied just as warmly, eyes twinkling merrily.

 

“Of that I most certainly concur,” Calenglîr whispered softly, smiling gently as Elrond turned to him. The two subtly moved behind Calenglîr’s steed for a private good bye while Legolas said his farewell to the other two Imladrin Lords.

 

Finally, Elrohir and Elladan came before Legolas, eyes shining with mirroring sorrow and determination mingling with love. “You will not forget us, will you?” Elrohir whispered softly as they each held one of Legolas’ hands.

 

“Nay, never. I long for the day we can be together in peace with no disruptions or sorrowful partings,” Legolas declared firmly as he gazed at them. Just at that moment, Galadriel glanced at them, then winked before leading the way out.

 

“It would seem Iaurnana has granted us a parting gift,” Elladan said softly with a chuckle as the Galadhrim set off. (Grandmother)

 

Legolas cocked an eyebrow at his lover in bemusement. “Such as?” he asked, and then moaned as he was hugged and kissed by them both, switching mouths periodically before they were all panting softly. Legolas cupped their faces lovingly, gazing up at them with shining eyes. “I will wait and watch for you, if you will do the same for me,” he whispered softly, firmly.

 

Nodding in unison as they both cupped their blond love’s face, the twin sons of Elrond smiled. “We will wait,” they whispered in tandem before hugging their beloved Prince close once more.

 

A soft cough alerted them that their time was up and they parted reluctantly. As the two Mirkwood Elves left, their eyes trailed back to the vale where their hearts remained. They knew for certain that they would not be parted long, even as their gazes lost sight of their beloved ones.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret letters bring great joy.

Title: Hospitality pt. 6/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up! Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

A husky wind blew around the cave-like halls that were home to the Sindar of Mirkwood. Legolas shivered unconsciously, tugging his cloak around him in a parody of protective warmth as he stared out his windows at the kingdom spread before him. It had been three long years since that fateful meeting at Imladris. Three years that had seemed to be a century to the young Elf prince, even for one such as he.

 

The negotiations had started formally in Lothlorien, where Thranduil himself had gone to work through the treaty with both Elrond and Celeborn. Long had been the arguments, but they had been made longer for the fact that Legolas had been stuck home. Thranduil had refused to allow his son to leave and had taken the negotiations over himself.

 

'Not that it was any surprise after Ada's consequent tirade once he found out about to whom I had lost my heart to,' Legolas thought bitterly as he replayed the resultant uproar when he had been found out.

 

_*~*flashback*~*_

 

“ _But Ada! I was the one you had sent to the negotiations! Why are you insisting now on being the one? Did I do something incorrect?" Legolas' voice was filled with strained patience as he stood before his father in the King's study._

 

_Thranduil glared at his middle son, green eyes flashing with his rage. "I will not have my son going to the same place as his Peredhil lovers!" he snarled out, rising to his feet like a voluminous storm cloud, radiating his fury._

 

_Legolas gasped softly, paling swiftly as he stared at his father in shock. "W-What?" he whispered, horrified. How did his father know?_

 

_Smirking coldly, Thranduil picked up a piece of parchment and waved it slowly. "I found this in my missives from the two Lords. Clearly, it is a personal letter to you. I searched in the pile and found another such letter. A *love* letter." His sneer soured the normally sweet word and Legolas felt his stomach churn at the disgust in his father's voice._

 

_"But Ada…" Stopping, Legolas finally found his courage and straightened, his own green eyes flaring with his anger. "And what gives you the right to snoop through *my* things!" he demanded, fairly rigid with his anger._

 

_"The right as a father and your King!" Thranduil roared as he slammed the parchment to his desk, ripping it. Legolas nearly swayed in his sorrow as he stared at his father. "I will not have any of *my* children or people associating with those low-class Peredhil! And that is final!" His voice echoed through the room in the stifling silence, crushing Legolas' heart._

 

_*~*end flashback*~*_

 

Bringing his hand up, Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the tears that threatened. 'Three years…and, save for those ill-gotten letters, I have heard nothing from either of them. Perhaps they truly did not care, for I cannot believe that they would not seek a way to contact me,' he thought in despair, shivering again. He missed his lovers, no matter how brief the time had been, and feared that his father had done something else to make sure his point came across clearly.

 

'At least Calenglîr was spared. No one knows save for me that he is lovers with Lord Elrond,' he thought in relief, smiling slightly at that. He knew for a fact that his best friend and the Peredhel Lord had been keeping in contact secretively, using the birds and couriers carefully to keep the communication open. 'He is in love…so deeply in love. Of that I am glad,' he thought with a warmer smile as he gazed out at the stormy countryside.

 

He tilted his head as he heard a soft knock on his door. "Enter." His voice was not as cheerful as it had once been, but it still held a cordial tone that warmed any who heard it.

 

Calenglîr's golden head peeked in and he smiled as he saw his prince. Coming in, he went to the desk. "I have news for you, ernilen." (my prince)

 

"Oh? And what is this news?" Legolas tried to put some interest into his voice, but it still did not ring with enthusiasm. He'd lost hope long ago…

 

"The emissaries from Imladris and Lothlorien have arrived, ernilen. Your father wishes your presence to greet them," Calenglîr said with a bow of his head.

 

"Then I best go, else he will send out another party to *escort* me in," Legolas replied softly, sighing. He went to his wardrobe and pulled on his thicker dress robe, fluffing his hair after he pulled it on. He sighed and felt tears come to his eyes as he looked in the mirror. "Tis unfair, meldiren. I cannot even have what I long for," he whispered softly, nearly choking on a sob. (my dear friend)

 

Coming to his Prince's side, Calenglîr hugged Legolas tightly, guiding the golden head to his shoulder lovingly. "You will find a way, meldir. You will find a way as will they. I refuse to believe that this was only a half-hearted meeting. I truly believe there was love blossoming," he replied gently as he stroked soothing fingers through the golden silk.

 

"At least you have your love. I am glad my father has not found out. I do not know what I would do if you were sent away," Legolas whispered as he hugged his friend tightly back, sniffling through the errant tears that threatened. He exhaled gustily and straightened himself, smiling faintly. "Come…before my father decides to search for us on his own." He grinned as Calenglîr chuckled and they headed from the chambers to the main throne room.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The meeting had passed in the normal diplomatic speed: slow and tedious. Legolas was glad that, after the resultant dinner, he could excuse himself and escape, not wishing to see the two emissaries in reminder of what he couldn't have. His father's face had held disapproval when he had begged leave, but could not stop his son lest he be seen as truly unreasonable. Therefore, with a relief born of boredom, Legolas had swiftly retreated to his cold and lonely rooms.

 

Thus he stood, gazing out at the forest once more as his thoughts turned to the melancholy that refused to reduce its grip on his heart. It had been a nice change to see the Lord Councilor of Imladris and the March Warden of Lothlorien. However, the two he longed to see were not in sight. Legolas curled a bit inward, shivering. He missed the two Peredhil…

 

He glanced over as a knock resounded on the door and he frowned. Who could be visiting? “Enter,” he called out, turning to greet the visitor. His eyes widened in surprise as Erestor came in slowly, looking around cautiously before facing the Prince with a smile. “Lord Councilor! To what do I deserve this unexpected visit?” Legolas exclaimed in surprise, put off by the sudden appearance.

 

Bowing his head, Erestor came forward slowly. “I have something for you, ernilen. It was given to me ere I left Imladris’ valley walls. I have been charged to make sure that it…” He chuckled softly, grinning widely. “It is to escape your father’s capture at all costs and find safe haven in your…delicate…hands,” he finished teasingly, chuckling once again as Legolas’ eyes widened even further as he flushed at the innuendo.

 

“You…have something from them?” Legolas whispered in a small voice as he came forward, clutching the cloak around his body with a shaking hand. He could not believe his luck!

 

“Oh aye. And such a troublesome piece it is.” Erestor’s voice was laden with amusement as his dark eyes twinkled mischievously. He pulled out from his pocket a small ornate box and held it out for the stunned Prince. “Take it with their fondest love,” he said as Legolas took it.

 

“Hannon le, Lord Councilor,” Legolas murmured softly, his voice husky with held in tears as he looked up at the dark haired Elf. “How can I repay you?”

 

“Find hope within that simple box and consider my debt paid,” Erestor replied before he turned to leave. He stopped, and then flashed a brilliant smile over his shoulder at the stupefied blond. “Ah, but I am also expected to bring with me certain…other signs. Shall I expect more from you?” he asked sweetly, innocently.

 

“Aye! Aye, expect something from me most assuredly!” Legolas cried in joy, eyes sparkling with tears. He watched as the Councilor bowed his head and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him as he left. The Prince’s eyes trailed immediately back to the box in his hand and, with a trembling finger, he opened the ornately carved lid.

 

He gasped softly as he saw the delicately wrought star that was melded within a leaf, both made of the most shimmering of gold. He carefully picked up the creation and saw that it was a clip for his hair and he instantly began thinking of ways to wear it. He then looked further into the box and saw that the padding for the fragile decoration was indeed two letters.

 

Pulling them out with a soft cry of joy, Legolas began reading them eagerly, soaking in the words that he had hoped for and now had to bolster his love anew. After reading both letters three times thoroughly, he went to his desk and picked up his quill as well as a new parchment, then sat down. With a smile, he put his quill to the page and began writing immediately, allowing his heart to speak. _My beloved twins. How I miss you so…_

 

*~~**~~*

 

The day was a blustery one that foretold winter as the emissaries of the other two Elven Realms mounted up and prepared for their return journey. The treaty had been signed with great ceremony and there had been much rejoicing in the land of the once great Greenwood. Now, the two were to return to their lands so that copies of the treaty could be stored and plans made.

 

“I wish you safe journeys Lord Councilor, March Warden. May the roads be generous in the blessings,” Thranduil said as he stood before them, smiling benignly. Inside though he was fuming...where was Legolas?

 

“Thank you, King Thranduil. May your strength never fade and your wisdom endure,” Haldir replied softly as both emissaries bowed from their saddles. They both looked over as footsteps were heard running and a flushed Legolas ran out.

 

“Pardon! I beg pardon! I was caught by an unforeseen accident!” Legolas cried as he ran down to his father’s side, bowing to them all in apology.

 

“Pardon is given, ernilen. Do take care and remain bright,” Haldir said with a soft smile as a beaming smile was bestowed upon them.

 

Erestor nodded in agreement, his eyes twinkling with secrecy as he subtly touched his saddlebags with its precious contents. Legolas’ eyes sparkled in thanks as he bowed to them once again.

 

“Until next time,” Thranduil stated testily, shooting his sheepish son a look that spoke much more than was said. Legolas had the grace to look embarrassed as he bowed his head, but nothing could rid him of his joy. The two delegates left for their homes and, for Legolas, they carried far more important to his heart. He watched them go and knew that things would now begin to look up. He had his answers from the two letters he had received. He need never worry again.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, reunited and it feels so good!

Title: Hospitality pt. 7/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: I apologize immensely to any and all who have been anticipating this next chapter!! Inspiration went the way of the Elves for this and now it's back with comrades! Thanks go to Orchyd for the Tolkien timeline help! Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Sixty-five years passed before Legolas and Calenglîr would be allowed to see their beloveds. A hard sixty-five years especially for the middle son of Thranduil. But, whether by fate or intervention, he was able to at the least send a letter to his beloved twins, keeping them apprised of situations as well as his love for them. They in turn, aided by many secret supporters, were able to confirm that love with tender letters secreted in the most unlikely of messengers.

 

The first had been from Haldir, who had been sent to Mirkwood to negotiate trade between the Golden Wood and Mirkwood. Just before he had left Lorien, the twins had taken him aside and pleaded with him to deliver their letters. Much to his amusement, they had made many an offer before he had assured them that he would have done the request whole heartedly. So, it had been a delightful surprise when Legolas had welcomed Haldir into his home.

 

The second had come in the form of Aragorn, the twins' foster brother. He had delivered the creature, Gollum, and had stayed for nigh unto half a year, learning from the Mirkwood Elves in many arts. He and Legolas had in turn become fast friends and had, over the years, exchanged letters as well. Aragorn had been the steadiest of all the 'letter deliverers' and the most welcome.

 

The third, and one of the most surprising, had been Mithrandir. For, after he had given Legolas the much anticipated parchments, he had then spoken with Thranduil. No one knows what had been said, be it good or ill, but not much after that, Thranduil's decree upon his son was relented.

 

And so, when the escape of Gollum and Elrond's summons came, it did not take much argument from Thranduil's middle child to earn him the right to go to Imladris to both deliver the news and represent his father's kingdom at the Council. So, with eager joy-filled hearts, Legolas and Calenglîr set off for Imladris where, for good or evil, all things were now converging.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A deep heartfelt sigh left Legolas' lips as they came around the final bend before the entrance into the enchanted vale, Imladris. He smiled as he tilted his head when his friend chuckled, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Who do you think shall be more eager…you or I?" the Prince asked teasingly, winking as his friend flushed.

 

"Well, I should say you as you shall have two Elves to please while I shall have the one. But, I know for a fact that Elrond makes your two seem as Elflings so, let us say we are square?" Calenglîr replied, snickering as Legolas laughed at that. They rode alongside the other in companionable silence, both lost in thoughts of the ones whom they would be seeing after six and a half decades. Neither tried to think on the reasons they were there, focusing only on the anticipation of reunion.

 

"Halt!"

 

The firm command stopped them and they glanced about warily, sharp Elven eyes searching for the source of the command. They both smiled as a sentry appeared from the wood, arrow aimed at them. "Who comes to Imladris?" the sentry asked briskly, pale blue eyes narrowed in suspicion upon the two Mirkwood Elves.

 

"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and this is my companion, Calenglîr. We are here for the summons of Lord Elrond," Legolas replied clearly, sitting straighter in his seat as he gazed down at the sentry.

 

Bowing his head in greeting as the arrow was lowered, the sentry smiled. "My greetings to you, Prince Legolas Thranduilion, Calenglîr. I shall escort you into the vale," he said warmly before turning and heading into the woods briefly, returning then with his steed to lead them in.

 

Legolas glanced at his best friend, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Shall we see who the faster rider is?" he questioned sweetly before kneeing his mount into a gallop. Calenglîr's yelp of surprise mingled with the shout from the sentry followed the Prince as he took off in a headlong rush into Imladris. Grinning as he heard pursuit, Legolas leaned into the race gleefully. It had been a long time since he had felt so free.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lord Elrond smiled softly as he waited with Glorfindel in the courtyard, having been alerted of the Mirkwood delegation's arrival. He was filled with anticipation, but had tamped it down in the common sense that Thranduil would not be *that* indulgent. Still…one could hope…

 

He chuckled along with Glorfindel as a shout was heard and three steeds galloped into the courtyard, two of the three riders laughing together in enjoyment as they came into the main part of Imladris. Elrond winked at Glorfindel as the two slowed down and trotted towards them, eyes gleaming with excitement and anticipation while the sentry bowed to them and left to return to his post, muttering about crazy Mirkwood Elves. Facing the two, Elrond held his breath in delight as his eyes met with the ones he'd missed so much before focusing on the other pair. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion…Calenglîr. It has been many years," he welcomed them warmly as they dismounted and approached swiftly.

 

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel. It is a pleasure to return to your beautiful vale," Legolas returned warmly as he bowed his head and put his hand on his chest in salute. Calenglîr murmured the same, mirroring his Prince as he kept his eyes upon the one he'd longed for so much over the years.

 

"You bring light in these dark times with your laughter, Prince. Tis good of you." Glorfindel's voice was filled with warm teasing as he went over and clasped arms with them both in greeting, then turned and winked at Legolas. "Come, my Prince. I shall show you to your rooms," he suggested with a wink and a tilt of his head towards Elrond and Calenglîr, who were currently absorbed in just staring at the other.

 

Chuckling lowly, Legolas nodded in agreement. "Aye, meldiren. Let us leave these two lovebirds to their own…distractions," he commented in agreement, earning a flushed smile from his best friend before following the Seneschal into the main building. He smiled as he looked up at his friend, then his eyes became sad. "Have Elrohir and Elladan taken leave?" he asked quietly, voicing the worry that had been nagging him since arrival.

 

"Aye. They went to escort some of our people to the Grey Havens or at least most of the way as well as do some reconnaissance on the enemy's movements," Glorfindel responded quietly, darkly as they walked along the marble halls.

 

"I see," Legolas murmured quietly as he glanced away sadly. He had been longing so much to see his beloved twins. Now, he had to wait even longer. He blinked as a warm hand fell to his shoulder, then looked up into the warm gaze of the Seneschal.

 

"Do not fear, ernilen. They shall return ere before long. They would not wish to miss their hearts' desire," Glorfindel whispered reassuringly as he smiled, squeezing the strong shoulder under his hand before letting it drop to his side.

 

Smiling in returned faith, Legolas nodded. "Aye, my thanks, meldiren. I long to see them and I can not wait until I can once more hold them close to me and I them," he affirmed with a loving smile and they continued in silence to his rooms. Once parted, Legolas went inside and proceeded to ready himself for an audience with Lord Elrond later. He knew that his best friend would be taking an…engagement…with the Peredhel Lord for quite a while, but all three knew that not all objectives of their return were to be so pleasant. Calenglîr had made a promise to make sure that his lover would have Legolas' time and the Prince knew that he could trust his friend to keep his priorities straight. So, with a relieved sigh, Legolas relaxed finally as he prepared himself for what was to come.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Moonlight filtered through the trees of Imladris as Legolas walked through the gardens there. Already the decline of the Elves could be seen as the trees changed color and all around the vale was a slight chill that caught even the hardiest of creatures. Legolas shivered at what that meant for everyone if what Elrond had disclosed to him already was true.

 

'The One Ring has returned, brought by a simple Halfling. And Sauron is raising his forces, aided by the white wizard Sarumon, who has betrayed us. Ai ada…you predicted that one well,' he thought in irony as he remembered his father's dark mutterings about the white wizard.

 

_"Mark my words, Legolas. That wizard will betray us. There is a look in his eyes of greed for power. He will be the one to join the dark armies of the returned Sauron, of that I am certain."_

 

Chuckling at how right his father was, Legolas shook his head. He stopped though as he saw two figures on a bridge over the Bruinen. Tilting his head, he stepped closer, then held his breath as he recognized Arwen and Aragorn. Eyes wide, Legolas realized finally that this was the maiden who had ensnared his dear friend's heart and of whom had brought such sorrow. 'Luthien and Beren…ai it is a repeat of history,' he thought in despair, now knowing why his lovers' own letters had been tinged with despair. They too had foreseen their loving sister's fall and had grieved.

 

Flushing as the two kissed softly, Legolas turned and went back down the path, suddenly longing for his beloved twins. They had yet to return and he was near dark with his despair. Must he wait for another six decades for their reuniting?

 

He stopped suddenly as he looked up, sensing someone near. Eyes ahead, he focused on the shadow that emerged from the forest. He gasped softly as the shadow split into two, then became clear as they passed into the moonlight. His heart fluttered as he saw identical smiles and twinkling gray eyes as his adored twins emerged and stood before him.

 

"My, my…look brother. The sun has touched down and become flesh for we immortals," Elrohir's voice was rich with amusement as he winked at Legolas.

 

"Mmm…indeed brother. I wonder how the sun would taste or feel. Shall we be burned?" Elladan returned, his own face wide with his teasing grin as Legolas beamed back.

 

"Aye brother…lets," Elrohir whispered huskily as he let his eyes rove over Legolas hungrily, mirrored by both Elladan and Legolas, who did the same for them. Glancing at each other, the twins chuckled before moving forward immediately towards Legolas, who moved also to meet them.

 

They came together, soft whispers of joy and sobs floated into the air as lips met in passionate frenzy between the three. Arms twined around each other as they touched, caressed, and tasted of the forbidden fruits that had been denied for so long, relishing in the dream finally made reality of a reunion.

 

As if of one mind, they immediately returned to the buildings and Legolas' rooms, which were the closest. Their bodies became one once there, cries of joy and passion rising in the room several times throughout the night before exhaustion claimed them in a tangle of limbs, sheets, and hair. Contentment surrounded the trio even as the tide of darkness rose up, clouding their future. All that they needed…was each other.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions on the Fellowship cause an unexpected rift.

Title: Hospitality pt. 8/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: And I am getting better at this! BWAHAHAHA! *coughcough* Thanks go to Orchyd for the Tolkien timeline help! Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

The air was tense within the private study of Elrond. The Council had concluded with startling results and all gathered at the informal meeting were now trying to decide who would be accompanying the brave Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, to Mount Doom. Elrond had already decided on Gandalf, Aragorn, and Samwise Gamgee’s inclusion to the Fellowship, but now they were arguing on the last five.

 

“I believe that one of the Dwarves should be included,” Glorfindel suggested softly from where he sat next to Erestor. He glanced over as Elladan snorted, earning a grin from Legolas and Elrohir. “You object, Elladan?” the Seneschal asked coolly.

 

“Aye I do. Dwarves are hot-headed and short. They are worthless in a real battle,” Elladan replied in disdain as he wrinkled his nose.

 

“Never judge a person or race for their stature, Elladan,” Elrond said sharply, glaring at his son for the comment. Elladan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced away. Looking at the others present, Elrond cocked an eyebrow in a request for thoughts. “Any other objections?”

 

“Not an objection, but a suggestion. Perhaps Gimli, son of Gloin, would be a proper choice?” Gandalf suggested with a genial smile.

 

“A wise choice. He is more level-headed than his father,” Elrond murmured, rubbing his head as he remembered the uproar at the Council the other day. “Very well, Gimli then. And I suggest Boromir as well.”

 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Elrohir asked quietly, concerned. “You saw how he reacted to the One Ring. If he does this while in battle, then all will be lost because of his weak will!”

 

“But his loyalty is to his people. That alone will give him the strength to resist. And he is an excellent warrior and a trustworthy Man, very different from his father, the Steward of Gondor,” Elrond pointed out, smiling gently as Elrohir sighed and nodded in agreement. “Very well. I think the last should be Elves. They will need all the help they can receive.”

 

“I suggest that Meriadoc Brandybuck instead be chosen,” Gandalf commented lightly as he sat back.

 

“Why would we want another Hobbit? The little ones are sure to fall behind and they are too innocent!” Erestor asked in bemusement as he looked up from where he was scribing the meeting.

 

“Meriadoc might not show it, but he has great potential for finding ways in spurring on allies. He will be needed,” Gandalf forged ahead, looking over at Elrond as the Half-Elf watched him thoughtfully.

 

“Very well. Meriadoc shall be included with his brethren. It will give them heart to have them all together through this,” Elrond agreed after a few seconds, nodding. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, knowing this last part was going to be the hardest. “And I know of whom I wish to send as the Elf,” he murmured quietly, causing a hush to fall over the group.

 

“Elf? One? But there are two spots open,” Elladan said softly, eyes narrowing in concern as his father looked at him wearily. “Who have you chosen?” he demanded, suddenly fearful.

 

Looking down at his hands, Elrond replied firmly, “Legolas Thranduilion.”

 

“Nay, Ada! You can not!”

 

“Ada why?! Not alone!”

 

The twins protested as they stood up, causing a soft uproar in the room as they argued with their father pleadingly. But the noise fell as Legolas stood and glared at the twins. “I will go.”

 

Silence descended upon the group as they all looked at the Woodland Prince in either surprise or dismay. He didn’t move though as he turned his eyes to Elrond, having a silent conversation with the Peredhel Lord. The twins were too stunned to protest as they stared at their lover, dismayed at this show of impetuousness that had put the younger Elf into trouble before with them.

 

Elrond slowly nodded as Legolas sat, smiling sadly. “I thank you, Legolas, for accepting,” he murmured respectfully, earning a stiff nod from the prince as he sat next to the twins. An awkward silence fell over the group and Elrond knew that it needed to end for now. “I think we shall all adjourn for the day and meet later for the decision on the last member,” he suggested softly and murmurs of assent floated up as the gathered stood and began to leave. He saw, to his dismay that Legolas left swiftly, not saying a word to either of his sons, to their consternation. He shook his head, knowing that things were going to be tense now. He would wait to make his request of his sons until later. For now…they needed this time together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A cold wall seemed to slam into the twins as they went into the rooms that they shared with Legolas. Both looked at the other before proceeding with caution into the deathly silent main room. They glanced over as one as they heard the sounds of a quill upon parchment and saw their golden haired lover writing swiftly at the corner desk, obviously a letter to his father from the look he bore. He didn't move or even glance up as they approached him quietly, feeling their eyes scrutinize him intently as he wrote.

 

Finishing, he folded the parchment neatly, and then sealed it with his crest before looking up at his lovers. The twins nearly recoiled at the angered look he leveled at them and stood straighter, determined to weather out this storm as any stubborn male would. Legolas did not speak as he stood slowly and moved out from behind the desk to stand before them, his gaze as ice as it sliced through their defenses. Finally, his eyes flashed with more rage as he spoke in a clipped voice, "Why did you protest my being asked to be on the Fellowship?"

 

Glancing at each other, Elladan and Elrohir hesitated, not wanting to further their lover's ire, but knowing that the wish was for naught. With a synchronous sigh, they turned their gaze back to Legolas, who was patiently awaiting their explanation. "Melethem…you know that you are our heart and soul. How could we, in good conscious, allow you to go on a mission that is doomed to folly?" Elladan finally whispered softly as he reached out for Legolas. (our love)

 

Legolas took a single step back, showing that they were still very much in trouble with him as his cold gaze remained fixed upon them. "Are you claiming then that I am not worthy or able enough to be upon this desperate mission?" he hissed out, his eyes narrowing as they swallowed as one.

 

"Nay…tis not that, pen valthenem. Tis only that we worry for you! This mission is doomed! No one can reach Mordor and live to tell the tale!" Elrohir protested pleadingly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Legolas' arm. (our golden one)

 

"And yet we must or else all will fall into darkness!" Legolas cried angrily as he shook off his lover's hand, glaring at them. "You would hold me back in my duty and honor to this world, and yet allow three Hobbits to go on such a perilous journey?! Surely you jest!!" he sneered, appalled at their reasoning.

 

"Nay, ernilem! You misread us!" Elladan cried, now becoming angry as well as he stepped forward. (our prince)

 

"I do not misread, for I see it in your eyes! You fear that I would fall! You fear that I would not be strong enough to make this journey and return!" Legolas roared back, slamming his fist on the desk in his fury. The twins fell silent, having never seen their lover *this* angered. He turned away from them and braced himself on the desk, his voice hissing as he struggled to control his anger. "I have made my choice and I gladly accept this duty. If you can not accept it, then that is your own problem! Now leave! I do not wish to see you this night!"

 

Elrohir opened his mouth to protest, ashen-faced as he raised his hand, but Elladan intercepted him, shaking his head. Sadly, they cast a final longing gaze upon their love before turning and leaving. But, before they left, they stopped and looked over at the one bent over the desk. "For what it is worth, seron vell…we are proud that you accepted this task," Elladan said softly, eyes glistening with tears at the rigid posture that was their only reply. They turned and left the room, silence falling over the study when the door clicked shut. (dear lover)

 

A few minutes passed and Legolas stood straight, shaking only slightly. He suddenly collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his arms as he wept, his sobs wracking his body. He stayed there, weeping in his anguish at what had been decided and said, praying for a light to shine his way in answers.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words said in anger may be the last words said.

Title: Hospitality pt. 9/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Well, since I’ll be vanishing for the month of November for the NaNoWriMo contest, here is a chapter!! Thanks go to Orchyd for the Tolkien timeline help! Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Rain lashing against the pavement seemed to echo Legolas’ dark mood as he stared out at the storm that battered Imladris. He looked down at the letter that was being crushed in his clenched fist and loosened his hold. He smoothed out the crumpled parchment and stared unseeingly at the words that were already etched on his mind.

 

 _~Dear meleth._ (love)

 

_As you are reading this, the news that Elladan and I have been sent on a mission to clear a path for the Fellowship has most likely been delivered to you as well. We did not have time to find you, so our haste will most likely cost us precious time together before you leave on your mission._

 

 _Since we cannot say in person how much you mean to us, this letter must do. You are the other part of our souls, ernilem. You bring light to our shadowed hearts and lifted the grief from our souls with your love. You are brave, gentle, and loyal, qualities that we value more than you know._ (our prince)

 

_What was said earlier was not meant in harshness. Only fear. We fear that we shall lose each other and when you accepted the decree, our hearts stilled with that fear. But it is, as we have both come to realize in these days of your absence in our lives, that it was and is a foolish fear. You are strength itself, skilled and amongst the best of us in the ways of war. Though the words seem placating and belated, we both agree that to have your bow guarding our backs would be the wisest of all decisions and you were correctly chosen._

 

_Apologies will never seem enough for what we said to injure your pride, but allow us to try. Allow us into your heart again, meleth. I pray to the Valar that we shall see each other again, hale and whole and in peaceful times._

 

_With eternal love,_

_Elrohir and Elladan~_

 

Sighing softly as his hand dropped once more to his side, Legolas gazed out at the raging storm once more. That had been half a month ago and the next day was when the Fellowship was to take its leave onto its mission. No word had been given for the whereabouts of the twin sons of Elrond and Legolas had given up hope on hearing any change in that. His heart clenched once more as he remembered their last parting. ‘Never part in anger for you may not see them again. Ai, nana…I wish I would have remembered that…’ he thought in agony as tears came to his eyes once more and he sat down heavily on the windowsill.

 

“Ernilen?” The soft query broke through Legolas’ melancholy and he looked over to smile slightly at his best friend. Calenglîr smiled back as he came in, bowing his head. “May I speak with you, meldiren?” (my prince; my dear friend)

 

“You can always speak to me, Calenglîr,” Legolas replied warmly as he bowed his head slightly before moving to his table. He sat down, nodding as Calenglîr joined him. “What is it you wish to speak with me on, meldir? Will you be returning to Mirkwood?” he asked quietly as he poured them both a cup of tea.

 

Accepting the offered cup, Calenglîr looked silently into it before replying. “Nay. I will be staying here…I shall not ever be returning to Mirkwood.”

 

Blinking in surprise, then understanding, Legolas smiled as he nodded. “As I expected.” He sighed as he sipped his tea before continuing. “I suppose you have some wise words for me on my situation. I am surprised you did not try to talk me out of going,” he commented, smiling semi-sadly.

 

“And know I would fail? Please, allow me to conserve my breath on more worthy arguments,” Calenglîr replied with a roll of his eyes. Legolas laughed quietly, earning a playful swat from his friend before the advisor continued. “Nay, meldiren. You will choose your own path. But do remember that your heart is valuable as well,” he said quietly before placing a hand on Legolas’ leg. “And I know that your heart has wept with this fight between you and the twins. Do you accept now why they did what they did?” he asked gently as he watched his friend.

 

“Aye, more than they know. But my stubborn pride…” Legolas bit his lip on the fresh tears that appeared in his eyes.

 

“Aye, your pride is something that your father would be proud of I should think,” Calenglîr agreed in amusement, earning a sharp, yet just as amused look from the Prince. He sighed as he shrugged and sat back in his chair. “You leave in the morrow. Do you wish for me or Elrond to give them a message?”

 

Legolas sat back as well, looking out at the storm as it gusted through the peaceful vale. “Aye, but I must think on it,” he murmured before looking at his friend. “I will not keep you here when you long to be with Elrond. You may go.”

 

“Pishposh…he can wait. He has me all night. You I shall have to watch leave! I think my dear Peredhel can wait with this knowledge,” Calenglîr replied with a flippant wave of his hand, grinning as his response earned a chuckle from the melancholy Wood-Elf. “Besides…I do not think you wish to be alone at this moment.”

 

Looking at his friend tearfully, Legolas shook his head. “Nay…I do not…” he whispered before Calenglîr moved to him and held him close. The forest Prince began to weep, both in sorrow and fear for what the morrow held for them. He knew he would have to write his own apology to his lovers, but right now, he needed to be reminded on the goodness in the world.

 

*~~**~~*

 

[A month and a half after the departure of the Fellowship from Imladris]

 

Elladan sat down slowly in a chair before his father’s desk, as ashen-faced as his brother at the news that was shared. They had returned only three days before to find, to their dismay, that they had missed their chance to speak truly with Legolas. A simple letter to them both had eased their hearts, but not much. They longed to speak with him face to face.

 

But now, a letter from Galadriel had stilled their hearts with grief. Mithrandir…had fallen into the shadows of Moria. The Fellowship had continued on after a brief stay in the Golden wood, but the sorrow that held the now Eight was worrisome enough.

 

“Ada…what should we do?” Elrohir broke the grief-stricken stillness that had fallen over the gathered.

 

Elrond looked up from where his gaze had been on the damning letter and focused weary eyes upon his youngest. “The Fellowship will continue until the Falls of Rauros. There…they will part for circumstances that require them to go on separate paths. After that, their futures are cloudy at best,” he murmured quietly.

 

Shaken, the twins looked at each other. Legolas…what about their beloved archer? They both focused on their father as he stood and went to the windows, where Calenglîr joined him silently. “Ada…”

 

“I know what you would ask, Elladan. I do not know what comes for Legolas,” Elrond interrupted his son as he leaned into his lover, seeking strength that was waning. The twins looked at each other again, eyes filled with worry as they thought on what they could do. “However.” They both looked forward again in surprise at this continuation. Elrond turned to them and smiled quietly. “However…I need you to gather the Dunedain. The return of the King is approaching and he will need his people and the ones he trusts most at his side for the trials there. I foresee that it will be most important in the final battle if they survive up until then.”

 

“Ada…are you asking us to go?” Elrohir asked quietly in hope as he and Elladan sat up straighter.

 

“Aye and with haste. While it is not for certain, in the end, you may be the last line of defense should they fail,” Elrond replied with a nod. “Go…and may the Valar protect you.”

 

“You can count on us, Ada. We shall make all haste and return here to know where they are so we may join up with them,” Elladan stated as he and his twin stood immediately, eager to begin.

 

Smiling softly as he came over, Elrond took his sons’ hands and squeezed them. “So that you know, I bless your love with all my heart. Go, return to him, and then…return to me,” he whispered tenderly. He held them close, kissing their temples before stepping back, smiling at them.

 

“Ada…for you, we also approve. And we both know Nana would approve,” Elladan whispered with a smile, eyes twinkling as Elrond smiled brilliantly at them.

 

“Thank you my sons,” Elrond whispered, smiling as Calenglîr came over by them, smiling in relief.

 

“Aye, hannon le, Elladan…Elrohir. Please take care of my best friend,” Calenglîr added quietly as he laced his arm through Elrond’s elbow. (Thank you)

 

“We best prepare ourselves, brother and leave to find the Dunedain. It shall take us a bit to find them,” Elrohir said with a smile at his brother before they left immediately to pack.

 

Calenglîr sat his lover down and leaned against the desk. “Do not worry, melethen vorn. They will not fail and I believe that Legolas will be waiting for them,” he said warmly, winking playfully. (my dark love)

 

“I know. Now…come to me,” Elrond replied with a smile before pulling his lover onto his lap. He knew in his heart that he had to believe that everything would work out. He just had to.

 

TBC

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are fun times!

Title: Hospitality pt. 10/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, double penetration, voyeurism, and masturbation.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Reunions and lemons and all that good stuff for a return!! WHEEEE! Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

Eyes lost in thought, Legolas stared out over the dusky hued terrain that surrounded the jutting mountain Dwimorberg. The wind blew coldly around him, sending his pale hair flowing around him in erratic gusts, but he paid it no mind as he gazed out over the encampment of Men of the Riddermark. So much had happened since the Fellowship had left Imladris nearly a year past. Gandalf had fallen into Shadow, but had triumphed to return to them. Frodo and Sam had become separated from them in continuation of their own quest, while Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had pursued a band of Uruk-hai into Rohan in order to save Merry and Pippin after the fall of Boromir.

 

But their flight had instead led them to Rohan, where they had helped the near fallen Théoden return to himself and bring the remaining peoples of the Riddermark to safety in Helm’s Deep, though folly befell them once more when Aragorn was lost briefly to them. And their reunion was short lived in its warmth as they were soon after besieged by an army of Uruk-hai ten thousand strong. Things had looked grim even then, but they had continued to fight until dawn, when Gandalf had arrived with aid from the Rohirrim.

 

They had then had a brief reunion with Merry and Pippin before disaster struck in the form of Pippin being too nosy for his own good. Once more their group had been separated as Gandalf headed for Minas Tirith with Pippin and they prepared for war. Théoden, in a show of faith both to Aragorn and his people, sent out the call to arms for all able men and they now gathered at the Dwimorberg.

 

Watching the dim light of the fire pits, Legolas observed the almost desperate merry making that was going on between the Men. He knew their desperation and despair, feeling it pulling at his very spirit as he sat watch. He felt so weary, had seen so much death of both friend and foe, and he longed to curl up with his beloveds and weep away the stains he felt upon him. Thinking of his twins almost made him lose it completely as loneliness washed over him in a darkening wave. He missed them fiercely and nightly dreamt of their reunion only to wake to sticky sheets and tears on his face at the lie. He buried his face in his folded arms, shuddering as he worked for control on his emotions. It would not do for one of the Men to see the almighty Elf in a state of near tears.

 

A hand being placed on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up in surprise, shocked that he had not heard his friend’s approach as Aragorn looked down at him in concern. “Aragorn…when did you…oh never mind,” he whispered before looking away, shame coloring his cheeks.

 

“You are more than distracted, meldiren. Why do you not go and rest? I shall come and fetch you in the morn. We have a few days before we depart and you will need to be rested,” Aragorn replied encouragingly as he squatted down next to his friend and sword brother. (my dear friend)

 

“But I should stand watch…” Legolas protested, though his body whole heartedly took heart at the idea of reverie.

 

“You will be of no use to us disheartened and exhausted meldiren. I know you have not rested easily these past few weeks especially, so go and rest,” Aragorn answered, this time more forcefully as he grinned. He nodded back towards the tent that was Legolas', near the outskirts of the camp.

 

Looking over at his tent longingly, Legolas wavered. "You will not mind?" he asked softly as he relaxed slightly, smiling hopefully. Oh he could feel the exhaustion coming on him now…

 

"Nay, meldiren. Go…be at peace and rest well. I will find you if needed," Aragorn answered reassuringly as he patted Legolas on the shoulder, chuckling as Legolas stood eagerly, eyes sparkling with desperate joy.

 

"Hannon chen, meldiren," Legolas whispered softly as he briefly clasped Aragorn's hand with his own before walking swiftly to his tent. He stripped down, placing his clothes almost haphazardly onto the nearest chair before he crawled onto his fur covered cot, sighing in almost fraught joy. He drew the furs around his torso before nuzzling the soft fur that was his pillow. Almost immediately, his eyes grew vacant with reverie, his dreams of his beloveds drawing him in swiftly. (Thank you, my dear friend)

 

A few hours passed before the sounds of more raucous merriment broke through Legolas' reverie, waking him slowly. He blinked groggily as he looked around, and then turned over, brushing it off as Men being drunks as he dozed off once more. But the soft sounds of cloth and whispers woke him once more, this time making him more wary. He turned over slowly and gazed into the shadows, slowly starting to sit up as he listened for the source of such an intrusion. Surely a couple of the Men hadn't thought to have a tryst in his own tent!

 

He reached over for his smaller dagger that lay on the night stand near his bed, but a strong hand stopped his movement, earning a gasp of surprise from him. He sat up immediately, struggling to break the grip as two figures surrounded him, holding him and trying to pin him.

 

"Legolas! Melethen it is us!" (My love)

 

Stopping in shock, Legolas looked up slowly and focused on the two faces that were above him. Two sets of identical eyes glittered lovingly at him while twin grins of loving amusement curled full lips within the chiseled features. Breathing shallowly as he struggled between a sob of joy and surprise, Legolas brought up his hands that were freed and caressed those faces he loved so dear. "Can it be?" he whispered softly, tremulously as they nuzzled his hand, their own arms coming up to hug him as they shifted so they held him between them.

 

"It has been too long, seronem vell," Elrohir whispered tenderly as he and Elladan caressed Legolas, relearning him as they were being relearned. (our dear one)

 

"How? When? Why?" Legolas asked brokenly as he caressed them, near to tears with his joy as he felt their touches and warmth within him.

 

"Ada sent us with the Dunedain to aid in the fight. And we hurried to find you as soon as Estel told us where you were," Elladan explained huskily as he brushed his lips over Legolas' ear, shivering with his blond lover as he took in the fresh scent of their beloved.

 

A broken sob of joy left Legolas just before he began kissing them desperately, removing what little of their clothes they had on still as they returned the ardent kisses just as desperately. He shifted forward, straddling Elrohir's lap as he kissed the younger Peredhel while Elladan searched for something to ease their joining. The two rocked together, kissing heavily and moaning as Elladan returned and joined in, all three pressing tightly together. Legolas gasped in need as a finger pressed into him, oiling him as he bucked and clung to Elrohir's shoulders, a keening wail barely suppressed by Elladan's mouth as he let his head fall back in need. He whimpered into his love's mouth, rolling his hips on Elladan's fingers before gasping and bucking as Elrohir placed oil on his member. "Nay!" he whispered hoarsely as he broke their kiss and gazed at Elrohir, who returned the look in surprise. "I need you both inside of me…I can not stand to have just one and not the other…" he pleaded softly as he reached back and encouraged Elladan to add in more fingers.

 

"Nay, ernilem valthen! That will harm you and you would be naught for riding should we need to do so!" Elrohir protested softly, and then moaned as Legolas kissed him deeply, their tongues twining greedily. (our golden prince)

 

"I beg it of you both…I plead for you to both take me. Fill me and split me if that is what happens, but I need you both one with me at once…I beg it of you…" Legolas pleaded tearfully as he caressed their faces tenderly, eyes soft with love and desperate need. He moaned as his eyes closed as two more fingers were added to the three already inside of him.

 

"As you wish it, beloved. But if you be in any more pain than is necessary, we stop and make love another way," Elladan whispered sternly as they thrust their fingers into the writhing body of the blond prince.

 

"Ernilen vorn…melin chen…" Legolas gasped out softly, and then moaned as his mouth was captured once more by Elrohir's mouth as the younger Peredhel held him steady, their soft groans filling the tent as Elladan stretched Legolas with his fingers as well as Elrohir's. Legolas leaned back into Elladan, spreading his legs as Elrohir took over the stretching, pressing in another two and watching with wide eyes as Legolas arched in bliss and moaned for more, his slender hand coming down to stroke his leaking need. He watched hungrily as their blond love and his brother kissed hungrily, their tongues twining visibly as Legolas moved onto the fingers within him in an almost frantic pace. The twins watched in silent awe as Legolas groaned suddenly and arched sharply, his body shaking with tremors as he climaxed, his seed covering his hand and stomach as he spasmed with his pleasure. (My dark princes…I love you…)

 

They held the limp Wood Elf tenderly, pressing tender kisses here and there as Legolas caught his breath. Gently, they shifted him so he was once more straddling Elrohir's lap and, with care and loving heated kisses, guided him down onto the waiting shaft nestled there. Legolas groaned deeply once more as he was filled with the solid presence of his beloved before he shifted and rocked a bit, earning a growl from the younger twin. He was kissed hungrily once more and stilled before he felt a second blunt head nudge his already filled entrance and push in. He arched, swallowing hard as he was filled impossibly more, moaning in slight pain as he was stretched farther and felt himself tear a bit from the building girth within him. But he made no more noise beyond that, panting softly through the pain as he was cradled between his dark lovers as they were joined fully.

 

Shifting and adjusting slowly, Legolas breathed deeply as he struggled to become comfortable with the pressure, then gasped as Elladan thrust lightly up, a gasp echoing him from Elrohir as they were rubbed together in the tight passage. After that, there was nothing to stop them as Elladan and Elrohir set a shallow, yet ever deepening pace, going harder and faster as Legolas' body allowed them. Encouraged by the pleading gasps of pleasure from their blond lover, they swiftly moved into the ancient dance that moved all creatures in passion. Kisses were shared interspersed with licks, nips, and bites as they moved together.

 

It was not to last long and didn't as Legolas once more moaned and arched back against Elladan, hair flying wildly between their sweaty bodies as he came hard a second time. His eyes fluttered closed as he was almost immediately filled with wet heat as the twins muffled their cries in his shoulders, their own bodies shoved into climax by his spasming body and filling the trembling body with their seed. They collapsed together with groans of sated pleasure and lay out on their sides before the twins carefully pulled their softening members from Legolas' spent body. Legolas whimpered, surprising the two, and they moved immediately to comfort their lover, holding him close between their warm bodies. They were stunned to see tears streaking the pale face and sought to kiss them away as they crooned lovingly to him.

 

"So long…I was so afraid you would never forgive me or want nothing to do with me…" Legolas whispered brokenly as he lay within their cocooning hold, holding them close with quivering hands as he twined their legs together, pressing as close to them as possible.

 

"Oh melethen…we love you and would never forsake you for what you believe in," Elrohir murmured tenderly as he brushed away the shimmering tears that glistened down the Wood Elf's cheeks.

 

"You share our hearts and souls…how could we not understand you. And there is never a need for forgiveness. We were in the wrong as well, so let us put in the past as all bad things must be put," Elladan added with a gentle smile as he brushed aside some silky hair and pressed a kiss to the passion marked neck.

 

Sighing softly in bliss as he tilted his head a bit to allow better access, Legolas smiled blissfully. "I love you both so much. I look forward to spending eternity with you," he whispered lovingly as he caressed his hands through dark hair.

 

"Eternity…that has a lovely sound to it," Elrohir commented with a grin, earning chuckles from his lovers. "Aye, let us rest a bit then…dawn will come too soon, I fear," he suggested before they worked on dragging the soft furs up around their bare bodies.

 

"I wonder if we gave any of those Men heart attacks with our passion…" Elladan murmured as he nuzzled into Legolas, grinning as the Prince chuckled sleepily.

 

"Does not matter. When they see how debauched our Legolas is, they shall know anyways," Elrohir teased, snickering as pale fingers pinched his hip in protest. They settled down and relaxed into slumber, sated and happy…for the moment.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission must be implemented.

Title: Hospitality pt. 11/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, rimming, voyeurism, and masturbation.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Double time! And what a way to wake up…thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

A soft, long caress down his backside slowly woke Legolas from his deep reverie, but he didn't move. He felt sore, yet a pervasive sense of completion and bliss kept him from wanting to wake up fully. His breath hitched as he felt a finger along his somewhat sore entrance, but then relaxed as it just circled the puckered flesh. He shifted slightly, nuzzling his pillow blissfully as a wet tongue ran down his spine to where the finger was, sending shudders of pleasure through him.

 

"Tôren…what are you doing? He can not take more of what was done last night…" The hissed reprimand woke Legolas almost completely and made him realize that no, this was not a dream! The previous night's happenings had indeed been real and so was the morning's wake up call. He moaned slightly as he shifted, rocking as he moved his legs open. (my brother)

 

"I am merely waking him from whatever sweet dream had him so hard and leaking when I awoke this morning," came the response, followed by a chuckle as strong hands brushed along Legolas' buttocks. "But I believe he is awake now," was purred out as Legolas groaned and thrust into the cot.

 

"You are terrible, tôren," was whispered huskily as a wet tongue began to press into Legolas, causing the Wood Elf to arch up and toss his head, rocking hard. His hips were stilled by firm hands and his buttocks parted with dexterous thumbs so the tongue could press farther into him, thrusting into his clenching channel with wet slurps and breathy moans against his skin.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Legolas whimpered as he saw Elladan watching them avidly, his hand slowly stroking himself as he lounged back a bit before they locked eyes. Smirking, Elladan moved forward and kissed his blond lover, swallowing the strangled cry that was suddenly released as Legolas was shifted up a bit before being taken with the plundering tongue. A slender hand wrapped around his leaking member, earning muffled groans from the prince before he stiffened and climaxed hard, spurting onto his fur blanket and the hand that had brought him release. He collapsed forward onto the bed, shuddering as a tender hand ran down his back as Elladan chuckled quietly. He heard the soft sounds of kissing and looked over his shoulder to see the twins kissing heatedly and stroking each other over Legolas' buttocks.

 

Moaning as he watched the erotic sight and feeling his sated member twitch with interest, he didn't move as they climaxed together with soft groans, covering his pale skin with their release before they collapsed down on either side of Legolas, cuddling him close between them as they caught their breath and kissed him. Sighing in pleasure, Legolas tucked himself close to them happily, returning the caresses that were given to him as they lay in the early dawn hours.

 

Finally, after a while, Legolas sat up slowly and went to his bedside water basin, taking the rag and cleaning himself off with it. He winced as he felt pain twinge through him at every move from his lower body, but continued on. He stopped though as he felt gentle hands on him and looked up at Elrohir, smiling tenderly. Elrohir smiled back before whispering, "Lay down, meleth. I will take care of this for you." (love)

 

"Tis all right, melethen. You need not worry," Legolas replied soothingly as he smiled before blinking as he was led back to the bed. (my love)

 

"I insist. Lay down on your side," Elrohir ordered this time as Legolas looked at him in bemusement before he laid down in Elladan's arms in compliance. The darkling Elf went to his bag and pulled out a small jar of ointment and brought it over, lathering his fingers as he sat on the bed before rubbing his lubricated fingers on the abused entrance. Legolas moaned slightly, burying his face in Elladan's chest as his top leg was lifted and he was braced by muscled arms before fingers pressed into him, spreading cooling salve on his channel. He was amazed that he did not become aroused, but pleasure tingled along his body as it relaxed under the soothing ministrations.

 

Soon, he was purring as he cuddled into Elladan, relaxing as his leg was released and the fingers were removed. Elrohir spooned up behind him and they curled together, dozing happily as they caressed each other tenderly. But it did not last as they reluctantly stood and dressed before going to meet with Aragorn and Théoden for breakfast along with Gimli and Eomer. After breakfast, battle plans were discussed with Aragorn and the twins sharing much of their knowledge, joined by Halbarad of the Dunedain. But, the grim reality was starting to set in as reports came in from various messengers that the few Men they had…were all they were going to be receiving.

 

Legolas watched as his lovers took Aragorn aside into his tent, obviously intent on speaking with him on something important as he headed back to his own tent. He stopped, curious, and considered joining them, but stopped himself. He knew that his lovers did not need him for everything and that, whatever needed to be said, would be said.

 

"I wonder what they are talking to Aragorn about." Legolas looked down in surprise as Gimli leaned on his axe thoughtfully, his eyes trained onto where the twins had just gone into Aragorn's tent. The bushy red eyebrow tilted up as the bearded face looked up at Legolas inquiringly. "Do ye know what's going on, lad?" he asked pointedly.

 

"Nay, Gimli, I do not. But I do not think we shall have to wait long to find out," Legolas replied with a slight frown as he looked up once more to focus on the tent. With a sigh, he shrugged and resumed his path to his tent, lying out tiredly.

 

He knew he dozed off, for the next moment he felt a hot tongue trailing down his stomach to where his loosened leggings were. He moaned and arched, his hand running into the dark hair that was spilling over his lap before hot lips caressed his own in a demanding kiss. He gasped into the claiming mouth as his member was surrounded by wet heat and suckled upon, sending delicious shudders of pleasure through him. He thrust up into the suction surrounding him as he cried out in the mouth that had captured his own, trembling with need as he writhed.

 

He gasped as his mouth was released and a leaking member was offered for his own consumption. Eagerly, Legolas opened his mouth and accepted it, moaning around its throbbing flesh as it was pushed into his mouth. He tongued it rapidly as he sucked, swallowing as much of the salty sweet pre-come that dripped onto his tongue as he could while the turgid length moved in his accepting orifice. He was quickly over whelmed and arched sharply, sucking in his breath as he climaxed hard into his tormenting lover's mouth. A grunt was heard above him before his mouth was flooded with creamy seed and he swallowed it in delight as he himself was milked. He fell back to the bed, gasping for air as he shuddered a bit, his mouth purpled and somewhat colored in sticky white from what he had missed.

 

Smirking as another shaft was offered to him, Legolas swiftly swallowed down the leaking erection, working it until his lover could not hold back and his mouth was once more flooded with release. He collapsed once more onto the bed, panting for air as the twins fell beside him on the bed, gasping just as erratically as they cuddled close. Grinning and laughing as he snuggled them, Legolas kissed them both before relaxing once more. "That was a wake up call," he purred out satedly, grinning as they both chuckled.

 

"Well you looked so delectable there melethem that we could not resist!" Elladan replied with a wide smirk as he licked his lips. (our love)

 

"Ha, ha…so are you going to tell me what you talked to Aragorn about?" Legolas asked as he caressed them both. He frowned as a shadow passed over Elladan's face before the prince looked over his shoulder at the other twin, seeing the same look. "What is it?" he asked quietly, worriedly.

 

"Aye, we spoke to him…but it is not truly for us to say on what, even to you, seron vell," Elrohir explained tenderly, brushing his hand over Legolas' face as he saw the angry frown. (dear lover)

 

"So I am to be in the dark on this one?" Legolas demanded as he sat up, glaring at them as they sat up as well.

 

"Not by choice, meleth! Please believe us!" Elladan pleaded gently as he touched Legolas' arm.

 

Scowling as he looked down, Legolas sighed. "I believe you…it just is annoying," he answered tightly before looking at them, his expression softening with love. "I want no secrets between us. Tempers almost tore us apart…" he murmured as he lay back down with them, holding them close.

 

"Tempers are always a part of relationships. It is the communication that is important," Elrohir pointed out with a grin as he leaned up to look at them both.

 

"Still…I think we should be ready to move…if things go as planned," Elladan suggested as he rolled onto his back and sat up, stretching.

 

"That dire, hmm?" Legolas murmured as he too sat up with Elrohir and laced up his leggings. He stopped and grimaced before standing and going to his wash stand, cleaning his abdomen and face before straightening his clothes and putting on his travel gear. He glanced over to see the twins dressing back up as well, strapping on their weapons. Sighing inwardly, Legolas returned to his preparations before grabbing his packs and heading for Arod.

 

"Legolas! There ye be! Aragorn is packing up to…leave…are we leaving as well?" Gimli asked as he hurried over and stopped as he saw Legolas begin to pack up Arod's saddle bags.

 

"Aye Gimli…it would seem we are. Go fetch what you need. Quickly now!" Legolas ordered with a smile before looking over as the Dwarf ambled off grumbling about Elves and secrets. The Elf prince caught sight of Aragorn and observed his grim friend. Aye, he was preparing for battle and, from the looks of it, he would need all the help he could receive.

 

Glancing over, Legolas cocked an eyebrow as he saw his lovers lead their own mounts over. "Planned this, eh?" he asked as he finished fixing the saddle and bridle.

 

"Not exactly, but it was expected," Elladan answered easily as they mounted up. He ignored the Men around them as the soldiers began to notice the small group's preparations and talk began to stir up as they came to investigate.

 

Aragorn looked up as he sensed someone and tilted an eyebrow up in surprise as Legolas led Arod over with Gimli next to him. "This journey is not for you my friends," he stated softly before mounting up.

 

"Did ye not learn anything about Elves yet, Aragorn? Ye know they never listen!" Gimli retorted gruffly before he was helped onto Arod, followed quickly by a smirking Legolas.

 

Frowning, Aragorn tilted his head as he saw his foster brothers join them as well. "I do not want to risk you," he hissed out warningly.

 

"Aragorn…we follow you," Legolas declared firmly as he looked over at Aragorn regally.

 

"And you will need all the help you can, gwadoren. No sense bickering over it," Elrohir pointed out as he sauntered his steed forward, smirking. (my brother)

 

Sighing before he grinned, Aragorn shook his head at them. "Then let us go," he agreed before leading the way into the Dun harrow, to the Paths of the Dead.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The battle for the Corsair ships was done, but for Legolas it seemed to just begin. He stood before the Fords of Gilraen, entranced by the sounds of the crashing waves and the sea gulls that circled above them. He stepped woodenly down the path, ignoring the calls of his comrades and lovers. He wanted to go to the sea…to go West…

 

He was jerked from his trance by a strong hand on his shoulder as he was spun around to gaze into confused grey eyes. He blinked dreamily, head lolling back a bit as he looked longingly towards the open sea. "I have to go, Elladan…" he mumbled.

 

"Nay Legolas! Resist it and return to us! We need you here!" Elladan cried as he shook his lover, joined swiftly by Elrohir.

 

"Tis the sea longing, tôren…" Elrohir murmured before he placed his hands on Legolas' face, gazing at the unfocused sky blue eyes steadily until they focused on him. "Hear me, meleth…your time to pass over has not come yet. Return to us…" he murmured firmly.

 

Blinking slowly, then with rising confusion, Legolas stared at Elrohir. "What…what happened?" he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, eyes wide with his bewilderment and disorientation.

 

"Legolas lad! Are ye all right?" Gimli huffed out gruffly as he came over, looking up at his friend in concern as he saw the minute trembles that were passing through the distressed Elf prince.

 

Shaking, Legolas only frowned as Elrohir smiled grimly at Gimli and Elladan. "Twas the sea longing, friend Dwarf. It comes onto our people as our longing for Aman takes hold. This is the first time that Legolas has seen the sea, is that not right my love?" he murmured as he cupped Legolas' pale cheek reassuringly.

 

Nodding as he swallowed hard, Legolas looked up and over at the others, smiling weakly. "We must be on our way, else we will fail the ones we are to help," he mumbled, earning solemn nods from the other two as well as Aragorn as he came up in concern.

 

"Then let us go," Aragorn stated before leading Gimli to the lead Corsair ship.

 

The twins held Legolas firmly between them, soothing him. "It is all right, meleth…it is all right…" Elladan crooned soothingly before pressing a kiss to Legolas' golden head.

 

"Nay, tis not all right, melethronen vorn. I almost cost us this battle…" Legolas whispered miserably as he laid his head on their chests, trembling as he looked out over the sea. (my dark lovers)

 

"You are still with us and we still have time. Come, we must away now," Elrohir replied firmly before kissing Legolas tenderly.

 

"Hannon chen, melethen…" Legolas murmured before kissing them both. They returned the tender kisses before they parted and headed for the ship. But Legolas' heart was heavy with foreboding. Why did he sense that the sea would part them for longer than they could have? (Thank you)

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war.

Title: Hospitality pt. 12/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, angst, dark, hinted twincest, violence.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC

Rating: R

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: Ah, almost done. Thanks also to MA for the beta. Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

A gloomy silence seemed to cover the city of Minas Tirith as if the very city was waiting on what the Dark Lord would do next. Many people were going through the streets, cleaning up the bodies and rubble in a bleak hush that spoke more of the grief that was going through the people of Gondor than any wailing might reveal. But over all of them hung the shadow from Mount Doom, its dark ash-filled presence speaking of the forthcoming terrors that still lurked behind the blackened mountains that loomed nearby.

 

Gazing out over the battlefield that had set his heart into further shadow, the pale Prince of Mirkwood clutched his cloak tighter around his battle honed frame as he watched both the fire lit clouds that billowed forth from the Black Mountains and the concentrated effort that was going on in the city as the people tried to remove the stains of war from their broken city. The next few days would bring about a decision on whether the world would fall into shadow or they would be free, but preparations for that attack were still in the finalization stage. The meeting earlier that day had put a grim determination in all of them, but even still, Legolas felt a longing for it all to be over with, for good or ill.

 

He watched the citizens of Minas Tirith once more as they piled the fallen enemy bodies onto pyres of smoldering flames while they reverently placed the brave guardsmen from their city and their allies on stretchers to be prepared for a proper burial. He could already tell that the burial rites would be ongoing for weeks, if they survived.

 

If...they survived.

 

'All our hopes linger with two little Hobbits. How in all of Arda will they succeed against such odds? Will we be able to do anything?' he wondered for what seemed the hundredth time. Yet his heart could not answer his thoughts, just as defeated and melancholy as they were. He hugged himself again and shivered once more, remembering the brutal battles that had occurred on the fields before him along with the countless other battles he had been in since the start of the quest. He could feel the darkness from all that had happened threaten to overwhelm him and his soul cried out in anguish as he fought it back.

 

"Your spirit is darkened this night, melethen." Elladan's voice wrapped around Legolas as comfortingly and surely as the strong arms that came up and held Legolas close to the strong body of one of his twins. Legolas melted back into his love, seeking the warmth and love there as he stared out over the city towards the threatening mountain range that lay so near. Elladan nuzzled his pale neck as he whispered, "Does the past haunt you or does the future consume you?" (my love)

 

"Both...they drown me in despair..." Legolas murmured darkly as he stared forlornly out. He looked up as Elladan straightened a bit and locked eyes with his beloved. "The past reeks of death and darkness, while the future is a void of uncertainty. What hope is there?" he asked bleakly.

 

"The hope of success for two little Hobbits and the love that is held for you by us, by your family, and by your people," Elladan replied tenderly as he placed a hand over Legolas' heart. He frowned sadly as Legolas looked away. "Do you lose faith in the power of love, melethen valthen?" he asked in worry as he tilted his head inquiringly. (my golden love)

 

"I lose faith in my own strength and merit of such love and hope," Legolas mumbled sorrowfully as he returned his gaze to the molten range before them. "The darkness is ever strengthening, threatening to throw us into desolation and destruction and there is naught we can do but fight a never-ending fight. I wish..." He sighed as he trailed off and looked down at where his arms were pinned under his cloak and the muscled arms of his Peredhel love. "I wish that I had never thought to accept such a charge as joining the Fellowship. I do not have the strength any longer."

 

"You speak death words, melethen." Elrohir's voice was grim and chiding as he came over to them, grey eyes narrowed in reprimand as he gazed into the defeated blue of their blond lover's eyes. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulders and shook the younger warrior slightly. "You speak of what you wish then? To die?" he asked softly.

 

Eyes widening before he looked away, Legolas stared at the ground. "I do not know any more."

 

"You do not know if you wish to spend eternity with us? We, who are ready to pledge our souls to the Eldar for you?" Elrohir demanded softly, pleadingly as he tilted their love's face up.

 

Startled, Legolas looked first at Elrohir, and then Elladan as realization hit him in the gut. "You...have chosen?" he whispered huskily, sudden joy giving life to his heart and soul, lighting him from within.

 

Smiling lovingly at him, the twins nodded as one before releasing their love and stepping back. They turned their gaze skyward and Legolas also looked up to witness the clouds parting and a single star shining brilliantly from the velvet sky. As one, the twin sons of Elrond spoke their vows. "We, Elladan Elrondion and Elrohir Elrondion, do hereby declare our decision, as is the fate of the Peredhil, to be one with the Eldar. Let our souls be filled with the grace of Varda and the strength of Manwë in this our choice and may we never fail to share our wisdom, skills, and love with those we have come to cherish."

 

Legolas watched them in wonder as a pale light seemed to surround the already comely figures of Elladan and Elrohir as they stood with their gazes to the sky. As he watched, they seemed to grow in stature and grace, their skin becoming as luminous as the stars that held their kinsman. A single tear trailed down Legolas' cheek as he was given new hope and he silently made his own vow in that moment. 'I vow to always be at their sides, in life or death. Let us never be parted and may my heart always know their love.'

 

The glow slowly faded from around the twins and they looked over at Legolas, smiling peacefully, welcomingly. Smiling radiantly back, Legolas came forward, striding across the parapet as he moved into their hold. A single kiss he exchanged with them each, but its very nature was ripe with love and adoration. Pulling back, his blue eyes once more filled with determination and unending love, the young Prince of Mirkwood led them back into their rooms, his smile showing the promise that he knew he would fulfill multiple times that night.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The road was long and dusty, filled with fear and grim determination as the armies of Men from Gondor and Rohan headed for the Black Gate of Mordor, led by Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and their friends. Elladan and Elrohir rode alongside both their foster brother and their beloved, faces grim with the upcoming battle that would prove to be either the end or the beginning of all things.

 

Grunting in discomfort behind Legolas, Gimli sighed. “Tis a bright day for such dark deeds,” he murmured gruffly, almost sorrowfully.

 

“I know mellonen...but instead of focusing on the darkness ahead of us, think of the light above us. Varda’s beauty guides us ever through the night and shall do so even now,” Legolas replied softly as he patted Gimli’s knee. (my friend)

 

Cocking a bushy eyebrow, Gimli looked up at the golden silhouette and chuckled. “You see other stars than what is up in the skies, my friend. They happen to be riding nearby. But aye, you are right. If ye look for darkness, ye find darkness. But if ye search for the light, then it shall hold ye through all things,” he answered warmly, smirking as Legolas looked over his shoulder at him. “I look forward to continuing our tally, princeling.”

 

“As do I, mellon,” Legolas responded with a grin before looking forward again. They came over the ridge and all stopped as they took in the imposingly bleak sight of the Black Gate. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Legolas locked eyes first with Elladan and then with Elrohir, making silent vows with them. Live together...or die together. But whatever happened, they would be together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The sounds of rejoicing still rang through the white city of Minas Tirith as the defeat of Sauron produced celebration throughout the city and lands. Legolas smiled as he looked out over the city and the fields, noting the once more calm black mountains that had been the home to Sauron’s evil for centuries. It was there they had battled the dark forces and distracted Sauron just enough so that two little Hobbits could destroy the One Ring. It was there that Legolas had thought that part of his heart would be cloven in two.

 

Hearing the soft shuffle of an approaching form, Legolas looked over his shoulder and turned, frowning in reproach as Elrohir came towards him, his braced arm in a sling. “You should not be up...you know what the healer said,” he stated disapprovingly as he went over and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. “And where is Elladan?”

 

“Speaking to the healer,” Elrohir replied lightly with a grin, though there was pain in the grey eyes. He pressed a kiss to his blond lover’s lips as he sighed in exasperation before they finished their trek to the balcony edge. “I am fine, Legolas. I just need some air and to be around you,” he murmured reassuringly as he nuzzled the blond’s neck.

 

“We will only stay for a little and then you are returning to bed,” Legolas retorted, but he smiled as he rubbed his cheek against Elrohir’s. He did not want to think of that battle where Elrohir had fallen with an arrow in his chest and a blade to his thigh. Elladan had been at his twin’s side immediately, as had Eomer, but Legolas had been on the other side of the battlefield, protecting Aragorn’s back. It had been with horror as he had seen his lover falling and many fraught nights as Elladan had treated his twin, fighting the poison and infection that the loss of blood had resulted in.

 

Now, Elrohir was recovering, but had been ordered in bed by the healer, Elladan, and Aragorn so he could heal and rest. He didn’t want for pampering, but understandably he was restless. So Legolas was a bit indulgent, since he knew how restlessness could become annoying. They both looked out on the city, smiling as they saw the stars in the crystal clear sky. For the Eldar, it spoke of the peace far more than what they had witnessed.

 

“You leave in the morning for Lothlórien?” Legolas asked softly, finally breaking the silence as he looked up.

 

“Aye, to meet with Ada and...and Arwen,” Elrohir replied, his voice hitching as he said his sister’s name.

 

“Aragorn is a good man, Elrohir. He loves her deeply,” Legolas murmured before looking into his love’s eyes and smiling tenderly.

 

“She will still be leaving us for unknown realms, meleth...she will still...be lost...” Elrohir whispered, his voice cracking with his emotions as sudden tears filled his eyes. Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close as Elrohir cried, grieving for his lost sister. Another pair of strong arms wrapped around them, enfolding them in warmth and love as Elladan joined them.

 

Calming after a bit, Elrohir smiled as his face was brushed of tears by two separate hands as he looked up into twin pairs of loving eyes, one set blue, the other set grey. Elladan brushed his hand through his twin’s hair. “I thought I told you to stay in bed,” he commented with a grin.

 

“I was bored and wondering where our little golden one went,” Elrohir replied nonchalantly, grinning as Legolas snorted in amusement. He snuggled into their holds, petting them reassuringly as they did the same for him. After a while, they returned inside and went to bed, cuddling before falling into reverie. In the morning they would be parted for several weeks, but for now they were one in mind, body, and soul.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is always sweet ^^

Title: Hospitality pt. 13/13

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sadly, if they were mine damned if I would share!! But they aren't so POOP!

Warnings: AU, slash, sap, humor, hinted twincest.

Pairings: Elr/Ell implied, Ell/Elr/Leg, implied Elrond/OC/Celebrían

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Legolas is visiting Imladris for his father…what he finds there in hospitality is quite unexpected!

Notes: AAAH!! Done! Thanks to everyone who has followed this forever lasting verse!! Thanks also to MA for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy and please review!!

 

'thoughts'

 

The weeks seemed to crawl by for the young Prince of Mirkwood as he waited for his beloved twins' return. Daily he would stand watch on the great monolith outcropping that was the center of Minas Tirith, always looking west for signs of their return with the other Elves. Sometimes he was joined by Elessar when the newly crowned King found time to come up and brood as well. Other times, Gimli would join him and they would speak on many things. It was in those times that he and Gimli came to an agreement to see the other's homeland. Their friendship had deepened with their respect and understanding of each other.

 

A couple of times Legolas' watch was joined by the Hobbits. Frodo especially, once awake, came out to observe things. On those brief occasions that he joined Legolas, Legolas saw just how costly their freedom had been. A shadow of grief and fear would forever reside within the innocent soul of Frodo Baggins. But Legolas hoped that someday the Hobbit would find peace in his heart again.

 

After six weeks, it was on a sunny day that boded well for a spring rain with the rumbling clouds to the west that Legolas spotted the banners of Lothlorien and Imladris. His heart leapt to his throat as he leaned out over the balustrade, focusing intently upon the distant Hithaiglin. He nearly fell over with a cry as a hand grabbed his shoulder and he straightened immediately to face his distraction, eyes shining with his joy. He was surprised to come face to face with Eomer. "Eomer! Oh you startled me!"

 

"I feared you a jumper, Master Elf. Forgive my startling you," Eomer answered with a bow of his head and a small smile. He tilted his head as Legolas grinned at him. "What has you so excited?" he asked as he shifted forward and peered out over the Plains towards the distant mountains, squinting to see better.

 

"My kinsmen approach! They will be here in two days at most!" Legolas explained excitedly as he pointed towards where the light was shining on the approaching delegation.

 

Looking at Legolas in disbelief, Eomer tilted an elegant eyebrow. "You see this from here, Legolas? How is that possible?" he inquired incredulously.

 

Laughing giddily, Legolas tucked a strand of his hair behind a pointed ear. "We Elves have very sharp eyesight! Come! We must tell Elessar!" he declared before rushing off to the court hall, where he knew his friend was holed up.

 

News of the Elves' advance spread like wildfire and preparations were sped up for their imminent arrival. Legolas though stayed on watch, eagerly monitoring the slow, yet steady progress of his kin and, most especially to him, the twins. By midday of that day, horns could be heard faintly, announcing the advent of the Elves to Minas Tirith.

 

By the second day, excitement was at fever pitch as all who were able observed the procession of graceful Elves towards the city. At sunset, the gates opened wide and singing floated in, Elven voices greeting the dawn of Man and the passing on of the Eldar. Legolas stood with Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, and Elessar at the head of the greeting party while the people of the city cheered all around them, throwing flowers to cover the cobblestone street on which the guests walked upon.

 

At the head of the procession was Elrond with Arwen while immediately behind them were Celeborn, Galadriel, and the twins. Legolas grinned as he saw Calenglîr behind Elrohir as the procession came to a halt before them. Elrond raised his hand and silenced the song before focusing on Elessar. "Long live the hope of Man! Long may you reign, Elessar, son of Arathorn and rightful heir to Gondor!"

 

"Long live Elessar!" the other Elves chanted and cheered, joined in swiftly by the people of Gondor until the city of Minas Tirith rang with their joy and excitement.

 

Bowing deeply, Elessar then straightened and strode forward. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and Celeborn and Galadriel, Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Our home is yours. May you find all the comfort here that you wish," he declared firmly as he smiled at them while the city once more rang with cheering from his people.

 

"One should hope so under your hand, Elessar," Galadriel replied impishly, eliciting a couple of snickers from the other two leaders.

 

"Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, son of Arathorn," Celeborn added before they all dismounted. Immediately, dozens of servants rushed forward to take their steeds or to take their bags to be brought to the rooms that had been prepared.

 

"My people will show you where you will be staying for the time that you are here. I hope that you will enjoy them," Elessar stated before waving more of his people forward to lead the various Elves to their rooms.

 

Striding forward, Legolas was unable to keep his beaming smile from his face as he found his lovers. "Follow me, gwanûnen," he murmured softly to them over the racket of excitement that flooded the courtyard. With equal grins of mirth, the twins nodded and slipped out with Legolas, heading for the rooms that they had shared before parting six weeks back. (my twins)

 

Once there, their reunion was sweet and passionate as Legolas undressed them and washed them of their travel dust before making love to them, holding them close in the aftermath. He smiled as they took turns kissing him and each other and he comforted them when their thoughts grew dark over Arwen's decision. But then they moved to the bed and made love some more before discussing their future plans.

 

Elrond was going to be leaving for the White Shores with Galadriel and many of the Elves of Imladris and Lothlôrien once things had been straightened out and handed over to the twins. Celeborn had already mentioned moving to the Greenwood once Galadriel had left, not wanting to leave Arda yet since he had been born and raised there. Since Thranduil was also resisting returning to the West, they would stay together in the beleaguered realm.

 

Legolas then had mentioned that he was going to create a city within Ithilien with Faramir for the rest of his people from Mirkwood. They agreed that they would aid him, more than likely trading off between Imladris and Mirkwood as the years moved on. All of them agreed that they would be there for Elessar and Arwen in their reign until the end of their natural lives. They didn’t speak long on that part of their plans and Legolas made sweet love to them to take their minds off of the fact that their sister had basically sentenced herself to death.

 

The next day, they attended the marriage and crowning of Elessar and Arwen as rulers of Gondor. The joyous celebration afterwards lasted for three days as people feasted, danced, and made merry throughout the city of Minas Tirith. Once the festivities ended though, the work set in.

 

Legolas, the twins, and Celeborn aided Faramir with the repairs to both Minas Tirith and Osgiliath while Elrond, Galadriel, Erestor, and Glorfindel guided the new rulers in the best ways to rule and picking out the right advisors that would give solid and untainted advice. That was proving to be the more difficult task but everyone was putting in their full effort in what time they had.

 

By the time all but Legolas and Gimli left for their own realms, Gondor was well on its way to a full recovery from its war damage. With tender promises of reunion in the next six months, the trio of princes parted and Legolas wondered if he could handle not being with them again for this long period of time. But as he looked away and turned towards his two friends as they stood near him, he knew he could handle anything in this time of peace.

 

*~~**~~*

 

{Quellë 21, Year 121 Fourth Age}

 

Legolas sighed happily as he stood at the bow of the ship and the salty sea air blew into his face. It seemed to cleanse away all of the sorrow that the last year had brought about as the hope of their arrival to the White Shores grew. He glanced over and grinned as he heard Gimli’s miserable groan before the Dwarf leaned up after emptying his breakfast over the side. His seasickness had been an on again off again thing during the entire trip, but it had tapered off as the journey had proceeded. He was pretty sure that Gimli was the one most excited for the journey to end.

 

By habit, his gaze went over towards where his beloveds were talking quietly with Celeborn and Thranduil, who were also among the last of the Eldar leaving Arda. Nothing was really holding them anymore, especially since Elessar and Arwen had passed on into whatever afterlife the Second born had. Legolas blinked as tears pricked his eyes as he thought about his dear friends, now all but gone. The Hobbits had passed away, though he had been told that Samwise and Frodo had both gone over to the West, so that reunion would indeed be sweet. Merry and Pippin had been buried near to Elessar, which had somehow lightened the grief. Arwen was buried within what remained of the great forest of Lothlôrien, which had always been more of a home to her than even Imladris. Eldarion, the first born of Elessar and Arwen, was now ruler of Gondor and they knew that things would continue to improve for Men.

 

Sighing softly, Legolas leaned on his knee as his keen eye watched the horizon as the ship cut through the waters towards Aman. Anticipation was steadily growing within all of them and he knew it even as he contained his own exhilaration. To see his mother and sister who had already gone over as well as seeing Elrond, Calenglîr, Celebrían, and Galadriel were dreams he had nightly after loving his beloved twins blissfully. He wondered if Elrond and Calenglîr were still together after Elrond’s reunion with the twins’ mother, but he pushed it aside once again. He would not think on such things because of the twist in his stomach that reared its ugly head every time he thought of his dear friend. He wouldn’t know till they arrived, so no use in worrying!

 

“What do your Elf eyes see, lad?” Gimli asked as he came up beside Legolas and grinned as the Prince looked down at him in surprise again.

 

“More water,” Legolas replied and laughed as Gimli groaned before he looked out again. He blinked then as he straightened and leaned in, squinting as he stared out over the horizon. He gasped and pointed out towards sea. “Land! I see land!” he cried and laughed as the ship erupted into excited mayhem as the rest of the passengers and crew rushed to the railings to see for themselves. Elrohir and Elladan held tightly to Legolas as they stared out over the waters towards where their mate had pointed and Legolas’ claim was confirmed by the others with shouts of joy.

 

With that, all onboard began rushing to pack their belongings as the land grew closer and clearer. By sunset, they had docked at Alqualondë to the cheers of dozens of Elves awaiting their arrival. The disembarking of the passengers was both joyous and tearful as families were reunited on the shores of Aman. Legolas held tightly to his little sister and laughed tearfully with her as his father and mother kissed like there was no tomorrow. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up having a new sibling with how they were carrying on...

 

He looked over and couldn’t stop smiling as he saw his twins’ just as teary reunion with their parents and, to his shock, Calenglîr was right there. He saw the wedding ring on his friend’s finger that matched the ring on Elrond *and* Celebrían’s hands. When he caught his friend’s eye, Calenglîr couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread over his face and Legolas’ suspicions were happily confirmed. Somehow things had worked out between the three and they were all happily bonded. Just as he was with his beloved twins.

 

With that thought, he buried his sister in another hug as tears rolled down his face. The Valar had blessed them and he would be forever grateful that they had guided him to accept the hospitality offered in Imladris.

 

The END!

 


End file.
